What The Heck Happened?
by Jessez cute lil hunn
Summary: This story is about all sorts of things. lik falling in love and trying to be cool. so i guess it's Dream Street meets reality? haha, idk! lol. *Finished*
1. The Trip

Chapter 1: The Trip  
  
Well, it was just a summer day and I thought to myself what a good day to go to the mall. So I called Jacky, Evelyn, Amanda, and Jobeth. They said that they wanted to go and so we decided that we would go to Carousel Mall and we would go see a movie. Well, I just wore some regular clothes, a tank top, purple shorts, and sneakers. And I wore some makeup and wore a necklace and a charm bracelet. So, my mom would drive us there and well, I'm always the one that brings the most money. So I bought $80. So we got there at 10:30 because the mall was so big and we wanted to go through the whole mall. So first we went to DSW and I didn't buy any shoes because I didn't need any. Then we went out of there and there was this lady that was passing out flyers. So I got one and said to go to the basement floor in the middle to listen to a new group at one o'clock. So we decided to go but we still had an hour so we went to the food court and got some lunch. I got a cookie-dough ice cream. Then by the time that we were done, it was 12:45 PM. So we just walked all the way down there because we still had some time. Then I was like joking around with my friends and I was walking backwards. But then we decided that we would take the elevator. So I was walking backwards to the elevator. And I wasn't watching where I was going. Then Jacky shouted, "Watch out Scarlet!" But it was too late and I tripped over someone. I fell on my butt but then my head hit the floor and then someone grabbed my hand and said that they were sorry. At first I couldn't see who it was because my eyes were still recovering from my head fall. So then the person was like, "How can I make it up to you?" And I said, "Let my eyes clear up first." So after like 15 seconds, I could see straight and everything. Then I looked up and I was like, "O my god! You're Dream Street!" And then Chris (the guy that tripped me) was like, "Yeah!" So my friends asked if I was ok. And I said that I was fine. Then they asked who the heck are those guys? And I was so mad at them and said, "They're Dream Street! You know who they are. They're the guys that I've been obsessing over this summer." Then I whispered to Jobeth, "Remember that picture that I sent you of that blond with the boner?" And she's like, "O yea! *Laugh*" Then I was like, "Yep, he's right over there but don't you dare like him because I totally like him! Plus he's the shy type like me!" So then I asked what the heck happened? And Chris said that I tripped over him and he was really sorry and asked what he could do to make it up for me? I was like, "I don't know." He said, "How about you girls hanging out with us guys?" And then I was like, "Umm." Then Amanda elbowed me and whispered, "Hey I really like Greg. Please say yes!" And then Evelyn said, "Yea Scarlet please! Chris is like so cute!" Then I said, "Ok Chris!" Then Chris was like, "Cool!" So we followed them to the stage and we go to meet Claudia, the choreographer. So she asked how we were and we were like great! Then she said that the boys are going to have to go onstage now and that we were welcomed to stay backstage. And then they sang all their songs except for "Someone Hold Me Tonight" and then the guys took us out there on stage and I was like, "No! Don't make me go out there!" But then the guys were like, "Please!" And then Jesse made a puppy-pout face. And how could I resist that! So Jesse took me to hold, Chris with Evelyn, Greg with Amanda, Matt with Jacky, and Frankie with Jobeth. It was so embarrassing! But after a while, it was pretty fun. Then after the concert, they had to sign autographs. So then I told the girls that we better get their autographs too. So we went to go buy presents. I bought a little card and then put my name and info. I also bought a little teddy bear and these really cool sunglasses. So we were like last in line and when we finally got to them, I did the most embarrassing ever. I was talking to my friends and I kept on saying, "O my god! Did you see Jesse?! He is so cute, hot, and sexy! He is totally the one for me. He is so shy and I'm really shy too. So that is just o so perfect!" Then Amanda was like, "If you're so shy, you better shut up then!" And I asked why? She said, "Because he's right behind you and he's like really blushing!" And I asked, "You are so kidding me!" Then she was like, "Nope! Turn around." And so I did. The other boys were laughing like heck and Jesse was as red as an apple. I was like, "O shit!" So we went up to them and gave them their presents and I got to take a picture of Jesse and me. So then they told us that they weren't doing later and asked us if we wanted to go chill with them. I was like, "Ok!" So like we decided to go to the arcade first and like o my god, we won so many tickets. Then we went to Best Buy and I didn't know what to buy. But then I thought, "Hey, I have Playstation 2! Why not buy a Dream Street Live DVD since I already have the VHS version of it. And so I did. Then Jesse saw what I bought and he was like, "O my god! You bought our DVD! Thanks so much!" And then he hugged me! I was like, "No problem! I already have the other version. You guys are so cool!" Then they were like, "Thanks!" Then I asked them what did they want to do next? And they said, "Let's go to Abercromie&Fitch!" (I have like no clue if we have that store) Well, we went there and I just bought nothing because you know how I am. I have a lot of money but I don't like to spend it. So then we just like hung out with each other in pairs. Jesse and me, Chris and Evelyn, Greg and Amanda, Frankie and Jobeth, and Matt with Jacky. So that was cool. Then they finally asked if we wanted to go to the movies and we were like, "Yea!" So went to go see a movie. Then they finally had to go and they offered to drive us home and we were like, "Ok." So I asked Jesse for his info and then when I finally got home, Jesse hugged and kissed me! Then I said bye to the others. O my gosh, the day was so much fun! When I got home, it was already 7. So I took a shower and got online. Then I typed in all of Jesse's info on my address book and I put his screen name in my buddy list. ~Please review~ 


	2. The Admitting

Chapter 2: The Admitting  
  
Well, I stayed up till 3 AM and Jesse got on at 1 AM. So here's the conversation: (Jesse's screen name is so not real. I just made it up!) HKbabe212: Heyz! DS WchestaGuy: uh hi, who r u? HKbabe212: hello?! Scarlet! I gave u mah info DS WchestaGuy: o yea, I 4got HKbabe212: duh! DS WchestaGuy: sup? HKbabe212: n2mhjc, u? DS WchestaGuy: same HKbabe212: kewlota HKbabe212: so watcha doin 2morrow or 2dai I guezz DS WchestaGuy: o nuttin, we're gunna b stayin here 4 a few more dayz HKbabe212: Kewlota!!!! HKbabe212: So do u wanna go 2 da pizzeria near mah house? DS WchestaGuy: Sure n ill pick up everybody along da way HKbabe212: Okz HKbabe212: So letzz go at lik 11:30, kz? DS WchestaGuy: k HKbabe212: alrite DS WchestaGuy: look, I gotta get off now, chris wantz 2 come on HKbabe212: well, ok, tell him 2 talk 2 me wen he getz on, k? DS WchestaGuy: k HKbabe212: Well, LYL, babaiz DS WchestaGuy: bye ~ ~DS WchestaGuy has signed off~ ~ ~ ~SpikeyHairFlirtDude~ ~ SpikeyHairDude: yo HKbabe212: hi SpikeyHairDude: wassup? HKbabe212: o nuttin, u? SpikeyHairDude: same HKbabe212: OMGosh, I had so much fu 2dai w/u pplaz SpikeyHairDude: no prob HKbabe212: do u no who lik totally likez u 24/7 since 2dai? SpikeyHairDude: who? HKbabe212: Evelyn!!!! She has a way huge crush on u!! SpikeyHairDude: no way!! HKbabe212: im not kiddin!! SpikeyHairDude: Well, I think thatz totally koo HKbabe212: den ask her out 2morrow SpikeyHairDude: I will, chill SpikeyHairDude: yo, do u lik Jesse or sumthin? HKbabe212: y? SpikeyHairDude: j/w HKbabe212: yah, is it dat obvious? SpikeyHairDude: alil cuz uve been hangin out wit him at da mall more then ne1 else HKbabe212: o boy!! SpikeyHairDude: yo, thatz ok, ya noe. I think he's koo wit it HKbabe212: good SpikeyHairDude: yeah SpikeyHairDude: hey, im gonna tell him that u like him SpikeyHairDude: cya 2morrow bye ~ ~SpikeyHairDude signed off~ ~ O no! Chris is going to tell Jesse that I like him! Shit! *Yawn* I better go to sleep. Then I was thinking of Jesse and I dreamed about Jesse too. So that was pleasant. So the next day, I call everyone to get up n get dressed to go to the pizzeria. So they did n so did I. So everyone came to my house and then we went to the pizzeria. And isn't this o so good! My parents go to work in the morning and my brother is at school. Freedom! Well, we walked there and we got some pizza and some drinks. Well, then we went to the park in Dream Street's limo. There, all of the guys asked us out and stuff. So like when Jesse asked me, I was like, "Chris actually told u?!" And he was like, "Yeah." How embarrassing! So like it must have been like 5 minutes until I said yes and I couldn't say no, ya know? With his puppy-pout face n all. So then he got all happy and held my hand and we walked all through the park. Now Evelyn's story is o so different. Chris asked Evelyn out and she said yes immediately. And then they kissed and all that junk. So, like Amanda and Greg were a couple also and they did god knows what! And Frankie and Jobeth just sat on a bench and did nothing. And Jacky and Matt just walked around the lake. So that day was just so cool! Then we went to a museum. It was called the MOST (Museum of Science and Technology). It was so fun because there was this huge bubble maker and then there was this hand electric thing! Well, by then it was like around 2 o'clock so we decided to go chill at Jacky's house. Her house is so much bigger than mine! Even though she won't admit it, she is super rich! So, like her parents finally got her trust so that she could have people over when they were gone. So we just chilled in her living room. We went online and like no one was on. Then we watched some TV and we watched a DVD movie. Then we all wanted to go to her room but she said, "No way! It is a complete mess up there!" Then we were all like, "Ok?" So then we went on a walk. We walked all over Bayberry. It was like really exhausting because I must swear that we walked at least two miles. Then we went to the other side of Bayberry and like a lot of people were out on that side. Then we saw Eddie out and we (us girls) were like, "Hey!" And he's like, "Yo!" And then we did the whole introduction thing and that went fine until Eddie asked why we were hanging out with them. Then Greg and Chris and Jesse had to be like "protecting their girls" and said that they were dating us. Then they kissed us. I mean like our boyfriends but like my boyfriend kissed me and their boyfriend kissed them. Yeah, that's what I mean. And then Frankie and Matt saw what the boys were doing and they did the same to their girlfriend and then Eddie just walked away. I, being so nice and all, ran after him and said, "What was wrong?" And he said that he just felt left out. So I was like, "Why don't you call Alison and hook up with her?" Then he said ok. So then we walked all the way to Alison's house and she was talking to me about how cute the guys were! And then I was like, "Hell yea!" And then everyone was looking at me and I was like, "What did I do?" And then they just laughed like heck. Well then we went to Byrne Dairy and got some ice cream. Then we all went our separate ways. By the time I got home, it was kind of late. So I didn't get in trouble or anything so that was good. Well, I decided to sleep a little early since my feet were o so tired. ~Please review~ 


	3. ¡Surprise!

Chapter 3: ¡Surprise!  
  
The next morning I woke up at 10! The doorbell awaked me. Well, I opened the door and saw it was Dream Street and Jesse had some flowers in his hand. I was so surprised that I just shut the door on them. And then ran to the kitchen panicking. I have no clue why I was panicking but I was so I just ran upstairs and got dressed and stuff in record time of eight minutes! So then I opened the door and said that I was o so sorry and that I just forgot that I knew them for like a second. Then they were all like, "We forgive you." And then Jesse gave me the flowers and I said, "Thank you! Why did you give me these?" He said, "Don't you remember? Your birthday party is today!" And I was like, "O yea! I guess I forgot over the excitement the past few days!" Then he looked into my eyes and I looked into his green eyes and you know what happened next! Yes, we totally kissed. The other guys were like, "O get a room!" Then I was like, "Fine!" And then we went up to my room and kissed for what seemed a really long time. Then Matt came up to my room, knocked on the door, and said that we better pick everyone up. Then I said, "Give us ten minutes!" Now for all you nasty-minded people, no I did do whatever with Jesse, only kisses and hugs. That's all! Remember, Jesse and I are really shy! So after ten minutes, we went downstairs and I said, "Well, are we going to go pick up the others or not? Get off your lazy butts you couch potatoes!" Then Greg was like, "Hold on! Just let me this guy!" He was playing on the Playstation 2. So we picked up everyone, which took an hour! Yeah, I know, that's a really long time! Then we all went to Flamingo Bowling. Everyone was doing a really bad job at this. Well except for Chris who was the "pro." I must have gotten at least ten gutter balls. Haha! Then at the end, Chris won the game by so many points! We were like, "Yay Chris!" So I hugged Chris and gave him a kiss on the cheek. No, I did not give him a kiss on the lips! I would never betray my friend and I mean like right in from of her. I think not! Then we went to Amanda's place and we just hung out at her room. It was cool! We listened to some music and then we all left for home. After about fifteen minutes after I got home, Jesse called and asked if I wanted to go to a teen club that's near. Well of course I said yeah! I mean, who wouldn't? Well we went to the club and it was so totally awesome! Then we went back to the park and just sat on a bench and talked about all sorts of things. I asked him how could my friends like guys that are four years older than them? And he said that because they just do. What an obvious reply! So then he took me home and we said our goodbyes. When I go home and just took a shower and went online. Yeah, it's a habit. So like not a lot of people were on so I got offline and watched a little TV. Then I read book and fell asleep. ~Please review~ 


	4. The Cruel Joke

Chapter 4: The Cruel Joke .  
  
Well, that morning I woke up because it was terribly hot so I turned on the air conditioner and I set it to 65º. Then I got a call from Jacky and she sounded like really excited. So I asked her what got her so hyper. And she said that Matt got her a puppy. Then I was like, "Aw!" And she named it Dreamy. I was like, "Cool!" So we gossiped a little and you know, girl stuff. Then we said bye. A little later, I got a call from Jobeth. She was talking to me on the speakerphone. So, I ask her why was she talking to me on the speakerphone. She said, "No reason." Then I heard laughter in the background. But I just ignored that. Then out of nowhere, Jobeth asked me some questions about Jesse and me. She asked, "So how's it going between Jesse and you?" I said, "Absolutely perfect! This relationship is a dream come true!" She's like, "Really?" I was like, "Totally!" "So what do you like about Jesse," Jobeth asked. I was like, "Why?" Jobeth said, "Just wondering." I told her not to tell anyone and she said all right. "Well, I so love not like him because he is so kind and he is so gentle and o my gosh, words cannot describe what I think of him, ya know," I told her. She's like, "Definitely!" I said, "Cool!" She asked any pluses that I liked about him and I told her that I definitely love his eyes and his hair and he how perfectly tall he is and his voice and his everything. Then I kept on hearing laughter in the back and then I asked her what the hell it was. She said that it was nothing. And then I was like, "O it's something alright! Who the hell is laughing?" Jobeth said, "Yo, chill Scarletto! It's, um, it's, uh" "Well, spit it out," I yelled. "It's the guys," she screamed and she said she was really sorry. Then I heard Jesse in the background say, "Hey honey! I didn't know you love me! I love you too!" Then I was thinking o my god! And then I just hung up on her. Then I just went up to my room and locked the door. *At Jobeth's House* "Yo guys, I think Scarletto is really upset about that," Jesse said. Jobeth said, "Yea I have to agree with him." "Then let's go to her house," Chris exclaimed. So they walked to my house and they took the shortcut too. Haha! They gotta love me! Well, the front door was locked and so was the back door. Then Matt said, "Yo Jesse, use the key that Scarletto gave you!" And Jesse's like, "O yea!" Then he opened the door and they were all like, "Scarletto, where are you?" Then Frankie heard crying upstairs. Frankie said, "Hey Jesse, I think your girl is upstairs." Jesse said, "I better handle this." Then he came up to my room and said that he was so sorry about that sly prank. And I was still crying. "Come on baby, don't cry," Jesse begged. He asked if I could open the door and of course I wouldn't. So I said, "Just leave me alone, you cruel person!" By then he asked, "How can I make it up to you?" And there was no reply. So he went downstairs and he shook his head. Then they left and went out to go chill with the others. I was so upset about that joke and I really can't take harsh jokes. So, I went downstairs and went online and there was only one person online and it was Steve! Here's the conversation: (Remember, the screen names are not real except for mine) Hkbabe212: heyz LBSweetBoyLM: hi Hkbabe212: sup? LBSweetBoyLM: nothing, u? Hkbabe212: goin thru a terrible time LBSweetBoyLM: y? Hkbabe212: cuz I haft this new boyfriend and he did this very harsh joke on me! LBSweetBoyLM: is there anything that I can do to help? Hkbabe212: yea, do you mind if we could go take a walk around evrywhere? LBSweetBoyLM: nope, letzz go Hkbabe212: ok, letzz meet at the intersection of John Glenn Boulavard and Route 57 LBSweetBoyLM: ok, ill meet you there Hkbabe212: buh bye LBSweetBoyLM: bye 30 minutes later, we met and we walked to Byrne Dairy and got ice cream. Then we sat on the benches and talked about my problem. After a while, we went on a walk around my side of Bayberry and we walked around Bayberry Circle. Well, Jesse was coming to my house to check up on me and then he saw Steve and I talking and eating ice cream like Jesse and I did except for the whole holding hands thing and stuff. So of course he was instantly jealous and he ran right up to me and asked what I was doing? I told him the truth and I said that I was talking to my friend about stuff. Of course he didn't believe me and asked Steve and Steve said, "What Scarletto said!" Jesse still didn't believe and so I was like whatever Jesse. And then Jesse started a fight with Steve and they brutally kept hitting each other and everything. And being that Jesse was like 2 years older than Steve, he won and I was crying like hell! Then I lead Steve back to my house and got some first aid stuff. He only got a black eye and a bleeding nose. Nothing that bad. I told him that I was very sorry about what happened to him but he said that there was no need for me to apologize. Later, I escorted him back home and then I went back home. Well, I was deeply upset about what had happened and I just cried myself to sleep. The next morning, I woke up at 9 AM and I found Jesse sleeping right next to me! So I just tried to get out of my room but Jesse woke up and he said that he was really sorry. He said that he didn't know what came over him. So like, I just had to explain what happened when I was with Steve and finally he believed and he said that I was his girl and only his girl. So I just forgave him then and there because I forgive people really easily sometimes. So I just gave him a kiss and then I changed in the bathroom and then we went out. We went to the mall and like we watched two movies! So, yeah, we went out again. ~Please review~ 


	5. Leaving For The Tour

Chapter 5: Leaving For the Tour  
  
Well, the next day Jesse and the guys had to leave so that was very upsetting. I gave him very long hug and we talked in that position. While we were doing that, Jobeth and Frankie decided that it would be best if they broke up because they went with the theory of long distance relationships don't work out. Of course, before they broke up they had one final kiss. That is a must, ya know. So Evelyn and Chris were making out, of course. And Jacky and Matt were talking and then they were getting all mushy and stuff. And Frankie was flirting with Amanda. So that day was so sad. Well we all said our farewells. From then on, us girls that were dating them watched them on TV every chance we got and listened to them every chance we got to too. And we all called them at least once a week. And of course we talked to them on speakerphone and so did they but of course we told each other if we were going to that. We didn't want another problem like that again. So we always joke around and everything. During that time, Amanda and Greg's relationship was dwindling. But they kept on dating. Well now that the guys were gone, Eddie broke up with Alison. Or did Alison break up with Eddie? I don't know. That day seriously caused a lot emotional problems. ~Please review~ 


	6. The Fair

Chapter 6: The Fair  
  
Well, after about two weeks after Dream Street left, we went to the New York State Fair. So, Jacky got all the tickets for us and Evelyn got all ticket booklets. All I had to do is hook us up with rides. Haha! So we went to the fair and, of course, we went on the rides first. We went on all the rides except for the kid rides. Then we went to the petting zoo and fed the animals. There were sheep, giraffes, birds, and some farm animals. Then we went to get some drinks. I got lemonade. Then we heard some familiar music so we went to the music stage and do you believe it? It was Dream Street! I was so mad and happy when I saw them. I was mad because hello, my own boyfriend didn't even tell me that he was coming to my town! I was happy because hello, I get see my boyfriend! The crowd was screaming and yelling for them. It was quite weird because they said like, "Be mine! Marry me! Have my kids! I love you!" So as you can see, that made me so angry! So then we finally all made it to the front rows and to the middle too. Hehe! I couldn't wait to see their faces. Then when they sang "I Say Yeah," and they came to the fans and touch their hands, us girls grabbed our (ex) boyfriends and pulled them off the stage. Then when they tried to get back on stage, I turned Jesse around to see my face and his face expression was like, "O my god!" Then I kissed right on the lips there and then. And he was like, "Uh, hi?" Then I slapped him and all the fans looked at me with evil glares. And then I said, "What?!" Then they were all like, "Are you ok, baby?" And I was like, "Phff!" Then us girls walked right out of the place and that ended their concert. Then the security guard said that we had to come with him. So we followed him and we were led into Dream Street's bus. Finally, Dream Street came and we all looked at them with really mad and upset looks. They said that they could explain. Then Amanda said, "Well, explain then! How could you not tell us that you were gonna come here? Hello?! We are/were your girlfriends!" Then the rest of us yelled, "Yea!" Then we all started to cry. And I tried to hold back my tears, so did Evelyn. Evelyn could hold her's back but I couldn't. Tears started to pour out of my eyes. Every guy went for his girl. Matt held Jacky and they were all getting mushy as usual. Haha! Chris was trying to hold Evelyn and even tried to kiss her but she kept pushing him away. So I did the same and so did Amanda. Jobeth and Frankie just made out even though they broke up! Aiyah! Then Amanda stood up and yelled, "Well?! Hello?! We're all waiting for your answer!" "Except for me," Jobeth said nervously. We were all like, "Forget you!" So Frankie and Jobeth went back to their thing. Then Chris started explaining that the Backstreet Boys canceled out so we had to fill them in. Then Greg said that the producers told us to do this show at the last minute. Then Jesse said, "Please believe us! It's the truth! Even ask them! We would never lie to you guys!" Then of course they had to do the puppy dog pout and we just made up. Well, I just gave Jesse a hug, not a kiss yet. So we left and Dream Street said bye and gave us good night kisses. Then when we left, they were so happy that we could hear them say, "Yes!" And us girls just had to open their door and say, "Yah!" And then we just giggled away. When we walked around the fair, like about every girl gave a really strange look. I guessed they would after we like beated up Dream Street! Haha! Then when we were just about to leave, these really big fans of Dream Street started chasing us and we ran for our lives. Thank god the bus was there on time and we just ran into the bus. Then the fans started pounding on the bus. They yelled, "Death to the Dream Street haters! Die! Die! Die! We hate you!" Then we opened the window and yelled, "We're not Dream Street haters. We're just their girlfriends! Haha! *Sticks tongue at them*" Then they looked at us with confused look. Then we all went home and when I was just about to go to bed, I called Jesse. Here's the convo: J=Jesse, S=Scarletto *Bbbring, bbbrring* J: Hello? S: Hey Jesse baby! J: O hey! Sup babe? S: Nothing, you? J: O just getting things sorted out like my cds from Chris's hair gel! Haha! S: Haha! O I'm so sorry about slapping you and ruining your concert. I was just so mad and stuff J: Eh, it's ok. Not the first time I got slapped before and not the first time one of my concerts got ruined. S: Ok, thanks! So what are you doing tomorrow? J: I'm going back to Westchester! S: O, cool (not really). J: Yea! And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? Us guys are gonna chill there for a few weeks. S: Yes! I totally want to. So are the other guys gonna ask their girlfriends? J: Yepp! S: Totally cool! Hold on, I'm gonna ask my parents if I can come with you guys. J: K. S: ...Um, I can't stay with you but my cousin lives in Brooklyn so that's closer. J: Ok, then I'm gonna tell the guys so I'll see you tomorrow then. S: Sure. Buh-bye baby J: Bye. ~Please review~ 


	7. NYC, Here We Come!

Chapter 7: NYC, Here We Come!  
  
Ok, I packed about like all my clothes and then the next day, I woke up extra early to go shopping for some party clothes! Because like you do know that New York City has a lot of clubs. Yeah! So then Amanda, Jobeth, Evelyn, and Jacky came to my house and they had a lot of stuff too. Haha! Well, let's see, I packed half of my stuff so that's like a lot. And the other girls, yep, pretty much the same. Later, like around 2 or 3 PM, Dream Street's Tour Bus came around my house and we started loading everything. The guys were joking with us because we had so much luggage. Then we headed to Wegmans to get some no let me correct myself a lot of snacks. We bought snacks like chips, ice cream, candy, and like all other junk foods. It was such a long time before we arrived at only Jesse's house. His house looked really nice. We got to meet his parents and I could see that he was kinda uncomfortable introducing us to his parents. I would be too, you know. Parents can be so embarrassing. Well, the next stop was Matt's house and we met his family and Jacky stayed with him. Then was I don't know whose house. So, we were on a rush to get everyone home so I couldn't meet the rest of the families. Well, I finally got off at my cousin's apartment and I just laid on the couch when I got there. But before I did that, I had to go through the whole welcome stuff. And my cousin, who is about only six months younger than me and her name was Amy, started asking me all these questions. I answered about seven of them before I said, "Shut up!" Haha! ~Please review~ 


	8. Touring! Chilling! Just Having Fun!

Chapter 8: Touring! Chilling! Just Having Fun!  
  
Well, I slept early and then the next morning I had to call my parents and all that stuff. Of course I had a phone card with me because I don't like calling without using my card. Then I called Keri and Alison and just about everybody's phone number that I could think of. Haha! Anyways, I got ready to go out and just tour. I called up Greg, who lived kind of close I guess, and I took the subway with Amy. I had to bring her with me. For one good reason, I would get lost if I didn't and one bad reason, she would be totally hyper and stuff and I didn't want that to happen but I had too. Well, we got off the subway, which I really don't like, and we started walking to Greg's place. I knocked on the door and I told Amy to not talk unless she was asked a question. Greg's mom answered and she said, "Hello. May I help you?" I said, "Um, yeah. I'm here to meet Greg!" "Greg is not allowed to talk to fans right now," Mrs. Raposo said. "But I'm not a fan. Well, I am a fan but I'm a friend of his," I said. Just then Amanda walked by and saw it was me. "Hey Scarletto," she exclaimed. "Hi Amanda! Can you tell Mrs. Raposo that you know me as like a friend and the same as Greg," I asked. "O yeah, Mrs. Raposo, this is Scarletto! Yeah, Greg and I know here. I guess Greg forgot to mention her," Amanda said while taking a bite of her bagel. "O ok then. Come on in. Please, make yourself at home," she said. "O yeah, this is my cousin, Amy," I exclaimed. "Well, hi Amy," Mrs. Raposo said excitingly. "Hi," Amy said feebly. You guys know how she is, she's a loner. She has no real friends! Haha! I know, I'm mean! Just then Greg comes out of his bedroom with his jammies and his hair was superbly messed up. Then he sees Amanda and I all dressed up and he looks at himself and said, "Oops! I forgot you were coming and I fell back to sleep!" Then he went to the bathroom, took a shower (ooo lala, his abs!), got dressed and gelled his hair. Then we walked out of his crib and started to go get Chris. But then out of nowhere, Greg goes, "Hey! I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat!" So we went to a nearby pizzeria and I just got a drink, since I was too excited to eat. Greg got a large pizza and Amanda and Greg shared that. Amy got a slice of pizza. Then Greg said all of a sudden, "Hey who's the kid that's been following you, Scarletto?" "That's just Amy, her cousin," Amanda said. "Yeah, I'm sorry that she has to follow us. I really didn't want her to but I had to bring her along because if I hadn't, I'd still be at the subway looking at which stop to stop at," I said sadly. Then we just all laughed, except for Amy. Then she just stood up and yelled, "If you didn't want to bring me along, then you could've told me! I'm going now, to Grandma's!" Then I said, "Fine! Be that way!" So then Greg looked at me weird at said, "Aren't you going to follow her?" "Hell no! She's too annoying," I explained. "Ok then," Greg said feebly. Well, after about an hour, we went to Chris' crib and we just laughed at his hair when he answered the door. He was just like Greg, he just woke up and didn't do anything. We went into his house and we just stood there, waiting for Chris to be done getting ready. In that time, we went into his guestroom and saw Evelyn sleeping, saying Chris' name over and over again. We laughed and then we just yelled wake up in her ear and she fell off the bed. Haha! We all laughed, including Evelyn, except for Chris. Haha! Well, Evelyn even got ready before Chris and after about an hour or two, we got the hell out of there! Then we started for Frankie's crib and when we did get there, we knocked on his door and he was all ready. So was Jobeth. Finally, one guy that was ready for the day! Haha! Well, Matt and Jesse lived really far away so we decided to take Frankie's car. After about an hour or so, we finally arrived at Matt's crib. He was outside, practicing lacrosse. He said, "Finally! You're here!" So, Matt and Jacky were all dressed and so we just headed for Jesse's house five minutes later. About thirty minutes to an hour, we arrived at Jesse's house and I rang the doorbell. He opened the door and I just flung my arms onto him. Here's the ten minute convo I had with him on the porch: J=Jesse, S=Scarletto, L=Lea, M=Jesse's mom, *=Thought J: Hey! S: Hi baby! J: So what are you doing here? S: Well, our crew was wondering if you wanted to have a little fun today. J: All right! Just let me tell my mom. Come on in. (I went in and I greeted his little sister and had a convo with her) S: Hey Lea L: Hi, so what are you people going to do today? S: We're just going chill and stuff, you? L: I'm just going to the mall in a little while. S: Cool! (Jesse comes back with his school jacket) J: Well, my mom said I can go with you guys but I heard it might ran so will you wear my jacket just in case? S: *O my god! He's asking me to wear his jacket! Ok, just chill girl! * Ok! J: Cool! S: *O my gosh! I'm wearing his jacket! * So let's go! J: All right S: Bye Lea L: Bye J: Bye Mom M: Bye, be back by one AM J: Ok mother! "Yo guys, where are we going," Frankie asked. "Let's go to the beach," Chris exclaimed. "Well, then we all have to go shopping, seeing that we aren't prepared," Jacky said. "Ok. Cool," Matt said. "Well, there's a mall near by," Jesse said. "No, not the mall. If we're going to the mall, we'll be there for hours," Greg exclaimed. "Alright, then there's a store just down that street. Turn right," Jesse said. Well, we went into the store and we started to pick out clothes already. In like 15 minutes, we were already in the fitting rooms. Well of course guys, as perverted as they are, checked out what we were trying and were just in shock. Haha! Well, I bought some clothes. See, I bought like $200 with me. So I'm going to spend it all! I'm a shoppoholic! Haha! So after we did that "shopping spree," we headed out to the beach. We had so much fun! We played volleyball but it wasn't with those plastic volleyballs, it was those real ones. So as you know, I have long fingernails and so I broke 1 of my fingernails. Later, we swam in the water and played Marco Polo. Yeah, I know, a child's game. Haha! Anyways, it was a lot of fun. Then after about an hour, us girls just laid our towels on the sand and just tanned. The guys were wrestling in the water. Guys can be so immature! Haha! Some time later, it was sunset. The sky was amazingly pretty. So we all went with our boyfriends and just walked along the beach. Jesse and I took our towels and set it along another part of the beach and we talked about our future and all that stuff. Chris and Evelyn ran across the beach and they were playing tag. Soon, Chris finally got Evelyn and carried her and spun her around. They were definitely having fun. Greg and Amanda just got back into the car and made out. Jobeth and Frankie were in the water playing. Like, they were dunking each other in the water. Matt and Jacky just walked along the beach holding hands. Soon it was getting a little dark and we headed to this Italian restaurant. I ordered Alfredo. It was tasty! Haha! Um, all the boys ordered spaghetti. Evelyn ordered spaghetti too. Amanda had pizza. Jobeth had spaghetti and Jacky had pizza. Later, we went to the movies and we went to see "Jeepers Creepers."(I know, it's an old movie but work with me here) I bought a drink that Jesse and I could share and Jesse bought popcorn. I don't like popcorn because it gets stuck in your teeth. Yuck! Um, the rest of the people did the same except they ordered like candy and snacks. That movie scared the jeepers out of me! Never ever see that movie in the dark and at night either. Like I mean it! God, I mean it is really scary. I was so scared that I cried on Jesse's shoulder and at some times, I couldn't even watch the darn movie. Amanda, being that she isn't scared just about anything, she laughed at us! The guys were just staring at the screen, not even blinking! But when it was like not scary like when the guy is picking up his sister, Jesse and I made out. Haha! Amanda and Greg would talk at those times and the other couples would be throwing popcorn at them and saying, "Shh!" Haha, that was funny. When the movie was over, I was still really scared. But I got over that and we started to go home. I asked Jesse if I could stay with him. He said that it didn't matter. So I used Jesse's cell phone and I called my mom. She said that she wasn't so sure if I could but I persuaded her so that I could stay with Jesse. Yay! So we all went back to the city and dropped off everyone except for Matt and Jacky because they weren't along the way. I got all my stuff. And like Amy was there, looking at me with disgust. Apparently, she came home by herself. She said, "Ugh! You're such a bitch!" "Well, it takes one to know one," I replied. Then I stuck up my middle finger and slammed the door. Jesse was just outside waiting for me. Well, since we were riding Frankie's car, we had to take the train to go back. We got back to Westchester and we still had two or three hours to have fun. So we decided to go to a club. I got on my party clothes and we went to the nearest club. It was fun. Matt and Jacky weren't there because they already took a train back to Pleasantville. So we danced some and we talked a lot. Then we still had some time to kill so we went to one of Jesse's friend's party. His name was Brett. So we went there and Jesse introduced me to him. Here's the convo: J=Jesse, S=Scarletto, B=Brett J: Hey man! B: Yo. J: This is Scarletto. S: Hi. B: Hey! B: So Jester, what are you doing with that girl there? J: We're just chilling around. (I am so not hearing their conversation) B: Hey, are you hitting on her? J: Yah! She's my girlfriend! B: Nice! Well tell me when you break up with her! J: What the hell do you mean? B: You and I know that you can't hold a steady relationship. Hello?! You can have any girl you want! J: Well, I'm planning on keeping her, man. B: But still if you ever do, give me her number. J: Whatever. Later, we started dancing and then Brett cut in and danced with me. I was thinking, "Ok?" A little later, he started flirting with me when we took a break. Jesse was talking to some other friends. I was thinking, "Is he flirting with me?" So I started to get a little uncomfortable. Then when the party ended, I gave Brett a hug goodbye and do you know what the fuck he did? He grabbed my ass! So as a reaction, I slapped him across the face and left really fast. Jesse ran after me and finally got me to a halt. He asked what the hell happened. Then I told him that his so called friend flirt with me and grabbed my ass! Then I started crying and we hugged and then he went back to Brett's house and punched him right in the stomach and he left. Jesse grabbed my hand and we started going back to his house. But then Brett came and started choking Jesse. I yelled and yelled for them to stop. But the fight continued and then Brett knocked Jesse out cold. I cried so much and then Brett took me by the hand and carried me over the shoulder. I yelled for Jesse to help me but he couldn't hear me because he was unconscious. Brett carried me back to his house and locked me in this closet. I was shaking so much and I was crying a whole lot too. A little later I calmed down and looked around for something that I could hurt Brett with. I found nothing but I did find Jesse's cell phone! I called at Jesse's house and Jesse answered! I cried to him and asked if I was all right. I said I was in Brett's house. Then he said that he would get me and hung up. Like, one minute later, Brett opened the door and I grabbed a jacket and threw it in his face. I tried to get past him but he got me and carried me to his room. I yelled for him to let me go but he ignored me. Then he slapped my face and I shut up. But then Jesse ran into the house and tried to open the fricken door but it was fucking locked! I was screaming Jesse's name and all that. Then he finally got in and was hitting Brett. He finally got Brett unconscious and hugged me forever. I was still crying and everything and Jesse said that he was o so sorry that all this happened. We walked back to Jesse's house and I walked into the guestroom. I laid on the bed and fell asleep still thinking what the hell happened. ~Please review~ 


	9. Let’s Have a Little More FunSleepover!

Chapter 9: Let's Have a Little More Fun-Sleepover!  
  
The next morning I woke up and remembered what had happened the night before and just went to the bathroom and took a shower. Well, when I got all dressed for the day, I went downstairs and saw that no one was there so I went back upstairs and saw that Jesse's parents were gone and Timmy and Leah were still asleep. I knocked on Jesse's door and he said to come in. He was still in bed and so I sat next to him. Then I laid in bed with him and hugged him for like forever. He hugged me back and gave me a kiss. He told me that he was so sorry that all that happened. I said that he couldn't have known that that would happen. I started to cry again but he held me tight and I felt so protected in his arms. Well, soon I got off his bed and told him to get dressed. He got dressed and stuff. I fixed up my hair and pretty soon, Timmy and Leah woke up. They had nothing to do for the whole day so we all went to the mall. Leah and I went shopping for accessories and Timmy and Jesse went to the arcade. We all met up at the front entrance and we all went to BK. I got a salad and Jesse got a whopper. Timmy and Leah got french fries. Well, after that we went back to Jesse's house and we were all bored to death. Timmy was watching TV and Leah was in her room listening to some music. Jesse was in the living room with Timmy and I was in the guestroom organizing all my stuff. As you can see, we all were bored out of our minds. Later, I called Alison and talked to her about stuff. Then Keri talked to me because she was spending the night there. Then I thought, "Hey, we should throw a sleepover!" Then I said bye to them and ran downstairs and asked Jesse if we could have a sleepover. He said that he didn't mind but he had to call his mother. So we called her and she approved but she said that they (Jesse's parents) wouldn't be home tonight and said to be careful. So we called everyone and everyone came. Then I told the girls to put their stuff in the guestroom. And Jesse said to the guys to put their stuff in his room. Well, Jesse had a pool in his backyard so we decided to go swimming. Well, we all got in and just played around in the pool. Jesse told Timmy to stay in and watch TV and so he did. Then us girls decided to take a break and we tanned. Then after about an hour us girls were all dried and the guys were getting bored. Then they planned a little scheme and our boyfriends carried us next to the pool and dropped us in the water. O my god, it was fucking cold! Then they laughed and jumped in. Then we all had more fun. Some time after that, we went in and dried off. Timmy fell asleep on the couch and Jesse carried him to Timmy's bed. Leah had left a note saying that she called her mom and that she was staying over a friend's house. Well, then we all were a little bored and hungry so we made this pizza with every kind of topping you can think of. We ate and then cleaned up. Then we were bored all over again and so we played truth or dare. Evelyn went first and chose truth. We asked if she ever had any dreams about Chris. She said yes and Chris was wondering in his mind what kind of dreams. Well, then it was Matt's turn and he chose dare. Evelyn dared him to sing "Hooked on You." And so he did and he did a very good job. *Applause* Well, then it was my turn and I chose truth. He asked if I thought he was hot. I said, "Hell no! I think your ok. Sorry!" Then everyone laughed except an upset Matt. Well, it was Jesse's turn next and he picked truth. I asked him if he loved me. And he said, "O yeah!" Then we kissed and everyone was like, "O get a room! Hello?! Who's next?" Then we stopped and it was Chris' turn. He chose dare. Hehe. Jesse dared him not to wear his spikes up tomorrow. Then Chris looked a little upset so Evelyn hugged him and gave him a little kiss. Then all of us girls went to hug him and then the other guys were like, "Hey! What about us?! I want a hug!" Then Amanda was like, "Sorry guys but he needs it more." Then we continued to hug him. Hehe. Well, a little after it was Amanda's turn and she picked dare. Chris dared her to give him a hug again. Haha! So she did and then it was Jacky's turn. She picked truth and Amanda asked what was her deepest darkest secret. She said that it was . So then it was Greg's turn and he picked dare and Jacky dared him to sing like Britney Spears. Haha! Then I think it was Jobeth's turn and she picked dare. Greg dared her to jump in the pool right now. She said no to the dare but she had to do the dare so we all pushed her to the pool and she fell right in. Then she ran back into the house and got on some new clothes. Finally it was Frankie's turn and he picked dare. Then Jobeth told him to kiss her. Then we were all like, "O my god! Just do that later!" Well after that we held a contest to see who would sing better. It was Dream Street against the girls. Each team would pick a song that the other team would be singing. We got to pick 6 songs that they would have to sing because they were professionals so we picked "Someone To Hold Me Tonight", "I Say Yeah", "Sugar Rush", "Gotta Get the Girl", "Let's Get Funky Tonite", and "Jennifer Goodbye." They picked "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me." We went first because we weren't wimps. So we sang and then for some reason Chris sang his part even though he wasn't suppose to but it made it better. Then they applauded and it was their turn. O yeah, I forgot to mention that they had to dance too. Haha! Well, they sang those songs in the order that I listed them. Well, Chris sang his song and then I cried when he sang "Can't say I know for sure, can't say we'll never part, never gonna let you go, ooh ooh, you've heard it all before, but listen to your heart, give me all you've got, and more, just hold me now and say you'll stay, be mine tonight, and then..... (tonight, and then....) say you'll never go away, this night will never end." Then everyone was looking at me and then Jesse held me. Then the guys held their girls. O my god! How romantic! Then our guys kissed us. Hehe! Well, then they sang their next song and it was so funny. When Matt sang, "Just let me know how you feel," we looked at the other guys and we laughed our heads off. Well, that was cool! The next song was so touching. I loved Jesse's solo thing. Aah, he's such a singer. Well, back to the contest, the next song was really funny because it was Jesse's song. So he kept on pointing at me and staring at me so the girls were like, "Ooh." Well, I thought it was sweet! The next song I really loved. They are so nasty (if you think about it, that song is nasty)! Finally, it was Greg's song and it made me cry all the way. Jesse tried to calm me down but I kept crying. Then the other girls were starting to cry. So the guys held us and then at the end of the song, Greg was like, "What the hell is wrong with you girls?" "Well, Scarletto cried first and that made me cry so now we're all crying," Jobeth said sadly. Then Greg said, "Ok then." We still cried a little bit more but then I finally got myself together. So then Dream Street won, of course. Next we played spin the bottle. Greg spun first and it landed on Jacky so they just gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Then it landed on Frankie so that was another kiss on the cheek. Then it landed on Jobeth and they went into the garage and they didn't come back forever so we just quitted this game. Then we all went into Jesse's room and we listened to music. We danced and stuff. Then we got on Jesse's computer and went online. First we got on Jesse's screen name and like 5 fans IMed him. They were all like, "I love you!" Then I sent back a response and it said, "O! Well girls, this isn't Jesse even though this is his screen name and um, I don't think you should say that because this is his girlfriend so you can't have him!" Then they were like, "Whatever bitch! Put on Jesse!" So I did and he said it was all true. Then they signed off. What really amazes me is that no one in his hometown asks for his autograph. Hmm? Well, later, I signed onto my screen name and like 10 people asked me where the fuck I was and I said that I was in Westchester. They asked why and I said that I was on vacation. So they said ok. Well, I Imed this girl, Colleen, because she's a huge fan of Dream Street. So, I talked to her for some time and then when I finally got to the point where I said I was staying with Jesse, she didn't believe me. O well, her loss. But she did say that she loved Chris so I was like, "Ok?" Then I talked to her on AIM Talk and she heard Chris say, "I love you too!" Then Colleen was like, "O my god! You weren't kidding me, were you?" I said, "Nope!" Then she asked if she could talk to him and so they talked and then I finally got to talk to her again! She was so excited! Haha! Well, I put up an away message and then I surfed the web for Dream Street stuff. Dream Street saw what I was doing and they said, "Hey, is that us on the computer?" I said, "Yep!" So they looked at their own pictures and looked at people's websites. So I guess my turn on the computer had passed. Then all of us girls went into the guestroom and gossiped. A little later, we decided to go to sleep. At like 2 AM, someone was going to the bathroom and then came into our room. He slept right next to Evelyn. Then I took a flashlight and shined it to that person. It was Chris! I asked him, "What are you doing here?" "Sleeping," he said sleepily. Then soon the other guys came over and slept with us. And they hugged us when we were sleeping so that felt comfy! ~Please review~ 


	10. Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum

Chapter 10: Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum..  
  
The next morning, we all woke up with a, "What the heck is going on here?!" It was Jesse's mom! Jesse yelled, "Just sleeping, mom!" Why are you in the girls' room? You should be in your room! All of you boys get back to your room!" Then they ran to their room and Jesse's mother asked us what happened. We all said that they came in our room when we were sleeping last night and we did nothing. Absolutely nothing! So she said ok and then she went into the other room and asked them. They had the exact same response. So we got off the hook. Later, we got dressed and everyone was waiting to use the bathroom. And do you know who was using the bathroom. Yep, it was Chris! He was only doing his hair and then he remembered the dare so he had to start all over again. So after about an hour, we all used the bathroom. Us girls got there first so the people that had to take a shower showered first and then all of us brushed our teeth and stuff. Then it was the guys' turn. After about a total of 3 hours, everyone was all ready to go out to have some fun. We decided that we should go to the spa and just relax. We all paid for ourselves. It was really relaxing I have to say. And of course, us girls gossiped about everything. The guys were talking about guy stuff. After some 5 or 6 hours, we were all refreshed! Then we headed out to a restaurant and ordered dinner! Yea the day has gone by really fast! Then we went to the park and we just cuddled and we made out for a good two hours at least. Then we went back to Jesse's house and went to sleep. We were all too tired to do anything. But then the guys had to be guys and sneaked into our room and slept with us. O my god, in my mind I was thinking, "O my gosh, this is a dream come true!" Haha! Then in the morning we got into the same incident again but Jesse's mom didn't let us go off the hook. She grounded Jesse for three days! But that was ok because I was there! So the other people left and it was only Jesse and me again. So we went online and signed onto Jesse's screen name (which I really do have, not a poser at all, got it from a friend that knows a friend of Jesse, hehe) Like, only 3 fans talked to him saying that they love him. Then he said that he was taken. Then after some 30 minutes, I signed onto my screen name and Keri and Alison talked to me. They told me what was happening at home so it was all good news, I think. Then I put up an away message saying this: Ooo lala. Yummy! Tasty! Ooo, Jesse's lips are tender soft. I hope you get the point. If you don't dum-dums, I'm making out with Jesse so leave a mess that I can get back to you on ^.^. Haha! Then I got into a chatroom and some people IMed me but I ignored it and yeah, I was making out with Jesse. Then when we were done, I put out my away message and then some people were like, "What?!" Then I said that I was making out with Jesse McCartney and they didn't believe me and then I talked to them on AIM talk and then Jesse said hi and then they believed. So, some were fans and they were really mad. So I signed off and Jesse and I made out on his bed. Then his mom said, "Lunch!" So we ran downstairs and ate pizza. Then I brushed my teeth. Then I went into Leah's room and asked what she was doing. She said, "Nothing." Then I was like, "Ok." Then Jesse grabbed my hand and asked me a question in his room. He asked if I truly did love him and I said yes. Then he hugged me and kissed me. Then I asked him the same question and he said, "Of course." Then I gave him a kiss. Then I went into the guestroom and I took out my little planner. It had a lot of things in it, like my crushes, dates, passwords, poems and little things like that. Then I put in the love topic the name Jesse with a really big heart around it. Then Jesse came in and I didn't hear so I kept on writing all these secret things. Then he took it and I begged him to give it back to me. Then he saw what I wrote and hugged me but then he saw what other things I wrote, like who I really liked. Names like Ryan Merriman, _ _ _ _ _, and_ _ _ _ _. (Sorry I had to put blanks but my real friends read this and I totally don't want them to find out even though they probably know but if I don't know you, email me or IM me and I'll tell you) He got totally mad. He said, "I thought you loved me" "I do but those are just some silly things that I write. They're just people that I've kept my eye on for some time. Please, it doesn't mean a thing to our relationship," I said. "Haha! You like Ryan Merriman! Why," Jesse asked. "Because he has the most gorgeous eyes," I replied. Jesse asked, "What? I don't have gorgeous eyes?" I said, "Yes you do but that's not why I love you. I love you because you're the greatest guy I've ever met with the greatest personality. And to add on to that, you have the most cool hair!" Then he gave me a hug and he asked about the other guys. I said that _ _ _ _ _ has cool hair and gorgeous hair but he's too sensitive and _ _ _ _ _ has a sense of humor and that's it! Then he gave me a kiss and I totally hugged him. Then he looked at my other things that were in there but before he did that, I took out the passwords and little conversations that my friends and I write down. Then he laughed at some of the stuff in there because I had some silly sticker pictures in there. Later, he stumbled onto some date pictures and I could see that he was jealous. Haha! Then he asked if I could take a picture with him and put it in my planner. I said sure and took out my I-zone and we took a picture of Jesse and me kissing! So I took it and then we couldn't stop kissing then. Yikes! Then we eventually did stop and we went downstairs and watched some movies. Then his mom walks in, seeing us all cuddled, and we uncuddled (is that even a word? Haha!). Then she asked what we were up to. Then Jesse said, "Nothing." When she left, Jesse put his arm over me and then we cuddled again. So, we watched "Scream 3" and it was an ok scary. So, after about ten minutes, Jesse and I made out again! Yeah, we love to make out! Haha! Well, that was that for the rest of the whole evening! Soon, it was time for dinner but I excused myself because I had some stuff to do. I went into the guestroom and closed the door. I read this book I had to do over the summer and guess what! I read the whole thing that night. Now I had to write it up. Blah! So, I think I spent all of that night finishing it but I still had to make a final copy on the computer but there was no computer in this room. So, I had to wait till morning. So, I guess I went to sleep around 3 AM. At four, someone came into the room and gave me a kiss on the cheek. And then he left. Well, of course it was Jesse! So, that was that! ~Please review~ 


	11. Meanwhile, Back in the South…

Chapter 11: Meanwhile, Back in the South.  
  
Well, the next day, Chris and Evelyn got up and they were extremely tired. I guess I would be if I had to carry luggage for a lot of hours. So, today, Chris put his spikes up and he was really happy! They thought that they would spend the day by walking around the city. So they got dressed and got ready. First, they went to an Italian restaurant and they ordered some food for lunch. Both of them got spaghetti and got a large soda to share. Later they went to Time Square. And Chris got into TRL for free! Well, of course he did! He's a celebrity! They had an interview with Chris. And then it spread. Dream Street had girlfriends! Duh! Many girls called TRL and asked them if it was true and then the girls were all upset! Then about 7 PM, Evelyn and Chris left the studio and they went to Central Park. They rented those carriages. I hope you know what I'm talking about. I f you ever watched "Kate and Leopold" you'll get what I'm talking about. Because Leopold gets that horse to chase after that thief. Well, anyways, that's another story. So they rented one and they went through one big circle in the park. In there they saw some animals. Occasionally, they made out! It was about 9 or 10 PM when they finally got off the carriage. Then they took a cab back to Chris' place. They decided to go clubbing. So they changed into their party clothes. Then they went to a club that was about ten or fifteen blocks. They partied until it was 2 AM. When they got back, Chris got in deep trouble. His curfew was 1:30 AM. So, Chris also got grounded for the rest week! So that sucked but they did the same thing as Jesse and me. They cuddled and o my gosh, what a coincidence! They watched "Kate and Leopold!" It is a very romantic and funny movie! So, they did that. At Frankie's place, Jobeth and him were making out, as usual. I swear they only date because they like to make out! Haha! Well, they didn't get out of his place. Well, actually, they didn't even get out of his room! No, they didn't do anything but kiss in there. Gosh, they still have their morals, ya know! Well, I think. I don't know! Eek! Gosh, never mind, I don't want to know what they did! All I know is that at least kissed and hugged but if it goes any farther than that, I don't want to know! Anyways, later they made some dinner and they made some sandwiches to eat. Then they watched "Who's Line Is It Anyways?" I think that's what it's called. Haha! That show is mad funny! So after, they took a shower and totally no, not together you sick-minded people! Then they went to sleep. They had to sleep in the same room because Frankie didn't have a guestroom. And nothing happened! I swear or else this would be rated different! Well, they woke up the next morning to find nothing to do so they decided to pull some pranks on some people. But I think the pranks went a little too far. When Frankie's mom got home from work, she said that she got complaints dealing with Frankie. So Frankie got grounded too. What the heck! Guys are such troublemakers! Haha! Guess what! He only got grounded for 2 days so I guess that isn't that bad. I don't know. I've never been grounded my entire life. Yep, I'm Miss perfect. Haha! Yeah, look how modest I am! Haha! Well, Greg and Amanda were having the time of their life. They went to Adventure Land! And in case your wondering what that is, it's a carnival. They went on the roller coaster and that was fun! Then they went into the haunted house and I can't believe they weren't scared! When I went in there, I was alone and it scared me out of my wits. So, Greg drove back to his apartment and changed because he was going to the gym. So Amanda followed and went swimming in the pool in the gym. Greg was lifting weights and doing push- ups and all that stuff. Later, somehow, he got into a fight with this other guy and they started to fight. So both of them got kicked out and the staff there notified Greg's parents and yep, you guessed it. Greg fricken got grounded. Ugh, what is up with these guys? Do they always do this? Haha! He couldn't go chill outside or go online or call until his "attitude" shaped up. O boy! And now, let's go a little north of NYC and a little south of Westchester. Yep, Matt's town, Pleasantville. I never knew that there really were places called Pleasantville. I guess they don't have to go to Walgreen's! Haha! Ok, blond moment. Wait I'm not a blonde! I'm Chinese! Ok, I act like a blonde! Haha! Ok, I gotta chill. Well, anyways, Matt and Jacky were like enjoying their time together but all of a sudden, his town got this kind of disease so they had to stay in their place for quarantine. O my god, what a waste of time! Well, I guess instead of Matt getting grounded, he had to be in his house for like a very long time. Ugh, what is wrong with this time of events?! Ahh! Well, I guess it wasn't bad news for Jacky because she went into the city for some quick shopping so she didn't have to be held up in Pleasantville. She stayed with Jesse and me. So, I guess since all the girls weren't in any trouble we decided to go chill with only us, no guys! Jobeth cried at that idea but she needed to get away from Frankie for some time. It's like as if she was addicted to him! Haha! So we finally persuaded her to go chill with us! We went to Macy's and that was cool. It was really big! Haha! So, then we went to McDonald's and I got French fries. Jacky got a burger, Jobeth got French fries, salad, and chicken Mcnuggets, and Amanda got chicken Mcnuggets. Well, then we walked around and found this shop. We all bought watches for our men. That was cool. So then we started to get a little bored so we decided to go to Time Square and wait outside of TRL. Eventually, the camera finally shot outside and us girls were like, "MTV rules!" And then we said, "I love Dream Street!" Then everyone looked at us as if we were stupid or something. Then Amanda was like, "What?! We do!" "Yeah, we're their girlfriends for real," Evelyn commented. Then the guy was like, "Hey! I think we got ourselves some celebrity girlfriends down here!" Then the guy in the studio, Carson Daly, said to send us in here. Then we went up there and Carson greeted us! We were all excited and stuff! They asked us some questions about our boyfriends. Then we had to call them just to talk to them so that people could hear them. So, first we called Chris and well, here's the convo: G=Greg, JESAJ=Jobeth, Evelyn, Scarletto, Amanda, Jacky, A=Amanda, C=Carson G=Hello? JESAJ=Hey Greg! G=Who's this? A=Why it's me, Amanda, silly! G=O, hey! What up? A=Well, we're in the studio of TRL and um, they just wanted to hear you so your on national TV! G=Yo that's cool! C=Hey Greg! I gotta question. Are these girls really your group's girlfriends? G=Hey Carson! Yeah, they are. And they're the best! C=That's cool. G=Well, I gotta go now because I'm still grounded so peace y'll! JESAJ=Bye Greg! G=Bye girls! "So, I guess these girls are for real, aren't they," Carson said. "Well, we better go now because we wouldn't want to be out there in the dark going home so bye," said Jacky." Carson said, "Let's give it up for the girls of Dream Street!" *Applause* "Peace," yelled Jobeth. So we left and we all took the trains to go back to our hunnies' places. So Jacky came with me and we talked about all sorts of stuff. ~Please review~ 


	12. Talk, Kiss, Yeah, That’s the Stuff!

Chapter 12: Talk, Kiss, Yeah, That's the Stuff!  
  
Well, Jacky and I got to Jesse's home in an hour or so. So I knocked the door and Jesse answered. He gave Jacky and me a hug. I still so love his hugs. Then I went upstairs and Jacky followed. She went into the guestroom, which will from now on be called my room at Jesse's house, and she looked at my planner. So I decided to take a bath. Jesse was still downstairs and he decided to come upstairs. And o my god, he didn't know I was taking a bath so he just walked right into the bathroom! He was going to brush his teeth and Jacky yelled for him to stop but she was too late! Thank god I was taking a bubble bath! Thank god the world made bubbles! So I so screamed at him to get out! So then I cried and laughed at the same time because it is funny in a way. Haha! I think stuff is funny in the weirdest way! Haha! So then I got out of the bathtub and got dressed and everything. When I got out of the bathroom, Jacky asked if I was ok and I said that I was absolutely fine and then I began to laugh. So she began to laugh and we laughed for the longest time. Then Jesse knocked on the door with the telephone his hand and said that Matt called Jacky. So Jacky went in the hallway outside our room and Jesse sat next to me on the bed. I was brushing my very long hair. Then he hugged me and said that he was o so sorry. Then I said that there was no need to apologize and I laughed about the whole incident! So Jesse laughed with me and we hugged forever! Then Jacky came in and said that the whole quarantine thing was over and that she was going to move back with Matt tomorrow. So Jesse and I said, "Alright then!" Then Jesse gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Jacky asked what had happened. I told her everything and then we began to laugh forever. So we fell asleep around 1 or 2 AM and the next day, Jesse knocking the door awaked us. We told him to come in and then he yelled, "I'm free!" Jacky and I had a confused look on our face and then he said that he wasn't grounded anymore. The Jacky and I were like, "O yeah! Yay!" So we got dressed as always and then we left with Jacky's stuff. We took a cab to Matt's place and we, Jacky and I, hugged him! Then he hugged us back! Then Matt told us that Greg, Frankie, and Chris weren't grounded anymore. O my god, can this get any better?! So, we waited for Matt to be done getting ready. Some 1-hour later, we left. So we took the train to NYC and we went to Chris' place where we would all meet up. Amazingly, everyone was there before we arrived. So we decided to go hang out at the mall. O my god! The mall was very scary! There were hundreds of girls chasing us. Some said, "I love you Dream Street," and then others said, "Die Dream Street!" And a lot of them said, "Kill the Dream Street girls!" So we ran for our life! Haha! We ran out of the mall and they kept on chasing us! We ran into an alley and thank god the fans didn't see us. So we got a cab and went to Greg's place. There we took a breather. Then Chris says, "O my god! Those girls were going to kill us!" Haha! "Especially us," said Jobeth. Then I said, "O no! This day is ruined! We can't even go to the mall! Our, at least mine, favorite place to go shopping!" Then Matt suggests that we go to the gym to just have a little fun while exercising. We all agreed and first we went to a store to buy gym clothes. First, Amanda went in just to see if anyone would recognize her and then Greg went in. I guess no one could recognize us so we thought it was safe. Well, it was safe for a while. The good news was that only 5 or 6 fans recognized us. The bad news is that 3 or 4 of them dissed and tried to kill us girls. But thank god for the athletic Greg! He fought off those bitches with his o so sexy body! Haha! I still love Jesse! Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just saying, Greg has a sexy body! Haha! And of course this made Amanda a little jealous but she got over that with Greg's flirtatious charm! Haha! So we bought our clothes and o my god! I was already down to $90! Eek! O well! Hehe! So we headed out to the gym and from now on, I hate the gym! Us girls exercised on those bike thingies. The guys were lifting weights, which were right next to the pool! We saw them flirting with some girls there. So we left without them knowing! So first we went to a pizzeria and grabbed a bite. Then we went shopping. We tried the mall again with disguises and it worked! So we bought some clothes and little accessories. Then we came up with a plan. We knew that the guys were going to eventually find out that we were gone so why not tease them?! So we bought some clothes that would make them drool over us! We got dressed in them and we all went to Chris' crib, where we all know that the guys would all be at. Yeah, it's our hang out place! Well, just as we guessed they were there when we knocked the door. Chris answered and he asked where we went but we just gave him the hand! Haha! We all went into Evelyn's room and talked, acting as casual as we could. We knew the boys (haha! They're boys!) were eavesdropping on us. So we gossiped about them. It was hilarious! Evelyn started and she said, "O my god! I love Chris a lot! But I guess he doesn't love me because he was flirting with those other girls. Well, I guess he won't get this!" Hehe! Evil! Hehe! Chris was wondering what he would not get. Then it was Amanda's turn. She said that Greg isn't the guy that she thought he was and she guess she might have break up with him. Greg was right outside our room and then he went over to the couch in the living room and just sat there in shock. And guess who's turn was it next! Yep, mine! I said that Jesse was so amazing. How could he do that?! I pretended to cry. Hey I have some acting skills! Yeah, with tears rolling down my cheeks. Then I said feebly that Jesse made me laugh and everything and I thought we were in love! Then I ran out of the room into the bathroom with Evelyn and Amanda following me. The guys moved out of the way and we pretended that we didn't even see them. Jesse followed us but we shut the door on him. And I did some crying sounds. Evelyn and Amanda were giggling but tried to keep it in. So Jobeth shut the door of the room and they talked more about how "they got played." Jobeth said that she couldn't believe that Frankie would kiss another girl than me! Haha! Frankie was outside and said, "Oops!" Haha! Then Jacky said that she couldn't believe that her sweetie would ever do that to her. She started a really long talk with Jobeth and Matt was hearing every single word she was saying. Haha! O my god! I feel bad for them! Eventually, we got out of the bathroom and Jesse tried to give me a hug but we pushed him away. We went into Evelyn's room and shut the door gently. We tried really hard not to giggle. Haha! Well, sometime after that, we all got out of that room and sat on the couch in the living room. The guys asked us what the hell was wrong with us. Amanda yelled that the guys didn't love us anymore and we saw them flirting with those girls. I just began crying really hard again. They tried to explain but we just gave them the hand and we walked out that door. We walked around the city and the guys were following us every step of the way. It got dark a little and we still had those clothes on so we decided to go clubbing! We went into this club and the guys followed us right straight in. We were at the drinks counter (no, not alcohol, this is a teen club!) and we ordered some sodas. Then some really cute guys spotted us and their names were Anthony, Brad, Dave, Colin, and Shawn. They really started to flirt with us and we could really see that the guys were getting extremely jealous. We danced with them! Then the guys cutted in and started dancing with us. We just ended that dance when they cutted in. Then we walked out of that place and those cute guys asked us if we wanted a ride. Well, to make the guys jealous, Amanda, Evelyn, and Jobeth accepted the offer but I refused. I'd rather take the train. I mean, this was only a joke! But jokes can sometimes be very harsh! So Chris, Frankie, and Greg immediately went home and Jesse and Matt followed us. O my gosh, they won't ever give up, will they? I guess that proved that they loved us very much and I guess they were flirting with those girls just to tease them? When we were at the station, Jacky and I went our separate ways. I got my ticket and Jesse got his ticket. Then when we were on the train, Jesse didn't even talk to me! So, I did the unexpectable. I grabbed Jesse's neck and kissed him right then and there! That certainly surprised him but we made out all the way through the tiny trip. When we got off, we talked about it. He told me that those girls meant nothing to him and he was just doing the thing that guys his age did. So I guess that was logical and so I forgave him even though I already forgave him when I kissed him on the train. But I didn't tell him that the whole thing was just a joke. I think I'll tell him when everything is forgiven. Well, I called Jacky that night and asked what was going on with her and Matt. She told me that they were talking but they weren't hugging and kissing just yet. So that case wasn't forgiven yet. I called everyone else and they were still playing that joke. They told me that I was so forgiving. Then I said, "I know!" So I guess the girls were having fun playing this joke. O gosh, I hope they don't take it too far. Well, I began to feel a little too bored so I went into Jesse's room and see what he was doing. O my god! He was making out with an apple! No, no! I'm kidding! I read that on some site but it was a dream, so don't go off making it a rumor! No, actually he was just online and talking to the guys. I read the conversation and Jesse was fricken bragging! Now is that Jesse? I don't know. Anyways, the other guys were still upset and that truly proved that the girls were still playing the "game." Then Jesse signed off so that I could get on. I talked to a whole lot of people. Some were like Dream Street fans and they wrote messages that were really bad. Yep, the usual, "Die Dream Street Girl!" But others were real fans and they supported Jesse's and my relationship. But most of them were guys so I guess that would make sense in a way. Blah, I'm confused! Ok, well I talked to the guys and I could really see that they were begging for my help. But you know, I couldn't. It's not my fault that the girls were still playing. Then I signed off and you know what, the guys called me for help again! So I talked to them and they were begging. I suggest that they go try talking to the girls. But they said that that didn't work. So I just told them that we would meet each other at Chris' crib tomorrow. They all agreed and I was wicked tired. So I just gave back Jesse's phone and he gave me a hug and a kiss. Then I just went back to my room and fell asleep really quickly. I woke up extra early the next morning because I went to sleep so early last night. I woke up so early that I even saw Mrs. McCartney downstairs. She said, "Good morning!" "Buenos dias," I said. ¿Buenos dias? What was I thinking? But apparently she knew a little Spanish and she asked, "¿Como estás?" "Yo soy muy bien, y tú," I asked. "Yo soy excelénte," she replied. Then she said that I spoke Spanish really well. Then I thanked her. Haha, who would've guessed it? Mrs. McCartney spoke Spanish! Well, I was still in my sleeping clothes and I just talked to Mrs. McCartney until she left. Like, about ten minutes after Mrs. McCartney left, Jesse walked downstairs and he said, "Hey." I said, "Good morning!" Then he gave me a hug and tried to kiss me but I said, "Nu-uh! Not till you brush your teeth! Well, till we both brush our teeth! Haha!" So we ran upstairs but tried to be real quiet so we didn't wake up Jesse's siblings. We both brushed our teeth real fast and then I just washed my face and got dressed in my room! Then put on some make-up and then I asked if Jesse was ready yet. He said, "Give me 5 more minutes!" So I wrote a note to Lea and it said to please take care of Timmy for us. In about 8 minutes, Jesse came downstairs. Hehe, he was all freshened up! Then I said, "Now you can give me a kiss!" Haha! Yeah, he gave ma a kiss on the lips! Haha! O my god! Well, we went out of the house and Jesse asked where we were going. I said, "Chris' crib!" Then he asked why and I told him that the guys were begging me for my help so I would "counsel" them. Then he said, "O." So we took the train as always and this time Jesse paid for my ticket. Haha, isn't he just the perfect guy?! So, we got to Chris' crib and the guys were already there. I guess they really do want my advice! So I talked to the girls first and they told me not to give them really good advice but to asked them what are they feeling right now. So I walked over to the guys and asked them what was wrong. They all told me that the girls were ignoring them and they thought that the girls didn't love them anymore. Chris told me that that Brad guy gave Amanda his telephone number! I asked him, "Are you sure?" So we talked a little bit more and then I walked over to the girls and told them everything. Then we had a plan by making the guys feel that they were loved again. We sat on the couch across from the guys and then we all stood up and ran to them and gave a kiss that they would never forget. When we sat back down on the other side, the guys had a complete shock face expression. Haha! Then us girls giggled and gossiped as we always do. Haha! Then Jesse comes over to me and we left the people. Well, the guys were still like what happened. Then Frankie said, "Did that just happen?" Then the girls laughed. So then they walked over to the guys and they left and followed Jesse and me. So we all made up. Thank goodness! The guys asked us why we acted like as if we didn't love them. Then Evelyn asked if they wanted the real truth. And of course they said yeah. Then Amanda said, "Well, when we went to the gym, we saw you guys flirting with those girls so we made up a plan to get you guys back. Well, when you were flirting with those girls, we went shopping and bought these clothes to wear that would turn you on. But you couldn't get us. Hehe! So when we got back to Chris' crib, we gave you the hand. Haha! So we went into Evelyn's room and talked about you guys, which we know you guys were listening to. So we made up some stuff so that you guys could hear. Scarletto here has some great acting skills. She can really cry!" "You mean that Scarletto wasn't really crying," Jesse asked. "No! Well, then to make you guys jealous, we started dancing with those guys. Yeah, I'm sorry Greg hunny! You know I love you. Well, we didn't do anything with them; so don't get the wrong idea. I'm sorry guys but we had to see if you guys really did love us and how desperate you were," Amanda said. Then Greg asked the telephone number that guy gave to her. She said that she threw it away. Then we gave them a hug. Whew! I thought that they would be mad at us! Then the guys went, "Aw! We really do love you!" So we just went home. ~Please review~ 


	13. Do I Still Love Him Anymore?

Chapter 13: Do I Still Love Him Anymore?  
  
Well, we were tired as heck so we just went to sleep at once. We didn't even give out hugs or kisses! Well, I guess this next week was boring as hell! We all ran out of money! Haha! Well, I still had like some money but I didn't want to use it. Plus, it was already August so it started to get a little colder. So the beach was out of the question. Then we just decided to just go to the movies. We watched 13 Ghosts (yeah, I know. It's already out on TV but work with me here) and of course the movie is wicked scary. So all the guys put their arms around us. Well, Jesse was about to put his arm around me but me, being such a moody person now, pushed his arm away and just walked out of the theater. Why I did that, I have no clue. Haha! I would never do that in real life! And I walked out of the mall and headed for Jesse's house, which was like 5 miles away! I have no clue what the hell is wrong with me! So, Jesse, being the sweetie and cutie he is, he ran after me. I was just in such a bad mood. Jesse asked what was wrong with me. And I said to him to leave me alone! Now in real life, I would never ever do that! That's just crazy! Then he kept asking the same question. So I finally gave up and stopped walking fast and told him that I needed some time alone to think. Then Jesse told me to tell him what I was thinking. So I just shook my head and walked quickly towards Jesse's house. On the way there, I went into a store to buy some clothes and some candy, lots of candy! (I only eat a lot of candy when I'm wicked sad. I'm not kidding! Right now, I have a really long Charleston chew in my freezer just in case I'm going to be so sad that I have to eat it!) And can you believe how concerned Jesse was about me. He was following me even though he was probably tired as hell. I was not at all tired because I was on a sad and mad rampage. So I bought lots of candy and I still had about one or 2 miles to walk till I got to Jesse's house. I'm crazy, aren't I? But I finally got there and Jesse was right behind me, so he opened the door for me. So, I went to my room and locked the door. By now, the McCartney family has been o so kind to me and they even bought a new computer to put in my room! So, I signed on and a lot of people were on. I signed onto 2 screen names. Somehow, some fans got a hold of my screen names so I talked to them and they said that they hated me. So I just sweared back to them seeing how I am in such a really sad and bad mood. Then they just signed off. Wimps! Then Katie was on and she and Evelyn are like the only ones who like help me with these moods. So I talked to her and she helped me a lot. Then I thanked her and signed off. I swear, she should be like my shrink or something! I mean it! So I knew that Jesse was in his room because he was online when I was online but I blocked him so that was like a bad thing to do! O my god, I must have hurt Jesse so much! O gosh, I hope he still loves me! So I knocked on his bedroom door and he said come in. Then I telling him how sorry I was and I was begging him to forgive me. Then he said that he forgave me. Haha, he's a fast forgiver too! Then I told him that I understood if he didn't love me anymore and I started to walk out of his room. Then he grabbed my arm and asked why I thought that I didn't love him anymore. Then I told him because of my attitude. Then he kissed my hand and he told me that he still loved me. O my god, how romantic is that! Then he asked me if I still loved him. And then I just ran out of his room and ran back into my room and locked the door. Then I cried on my pillow. I don't know if I love Jesse anymore! Then I signed on but unfortunately neither Katie nor Evelyn was on so I kept thinking if I really truly do love Jesse. So I put on their CD and fell asleep listening to it. Meanwhile, back in the theater, the people were wondering where we had gone. Then Evelyn told them that I was probably having one of my moods. So then they watched the rest of the movie and they went shopping! Haha, I feel bad for the guys. They have to go everywhere were the girls had to go. Well, as always, they headed back to Chris' crib. Then Evelyn suggested that they go find Jesse and I. So she called Jesse's house and no one answered. O my gosh, I must have broken Jesse's heart! When it was the second ring of the telephone, I woke up. Then by the fourth ring, the answer machine picked it up and I heard the people's voices. They said that they were coming over. Then, when the answer machine stopped, I heard Jesse talk to himself. He was fricken yelling and swearing. I began to cry again because I fricken hurt Jesse's feelings. I didn't mean to but I just couldn't say that I loved him when I wasn't even so sure now. (Yeah, I really went through with this. My friend Evelyn asked me this question and it made me think. She answered that question and she really does love Chris but right now, I'm not sure if I truly love Jesse. Even though I already told everyone that I official really truly love Jesse, I still have my doubts. So I'm actually going through with this for real. Well, anyways, back to the story) Well, then I signed on again and I still blocked Jesse but he talked to me on another one of his screen names but I ignored him and blocked him. I like really felt horrible so I began to eat the candy that I bought. In a matter of one or two hours, the people came and they knocked and rang the doorbell but no one answered so Matt, being how smart he is, found a spare key and opened the door. They knocked on Jesse's door and Jesse opened it. (Haha, right now I'm thinking like really weird and right now I'm thinking, what kind of name is Jesse? Why would his parents choose that name for him?! I am so weird, aren't I?) The people looked at Jesse's room and saw that basically everything was broken except for all the expensive stuff. Then the people asked him what the hell was wrong. He explained and all of them were in shock except for Evelyn because she knew that I had thought about this before. For real! So Evelyn, being how outspoken she is, (she really isn't in real life, I think) she said that she knew all about it. Then Jesse asked why the hell didn't she tell him before. Then she said that she promised me that she wouldn't tell him. So then Jesse almost cried but guys should never cry. Well, I was online but no one was on that I could talk to so I signed off. Then I put Dream Street's CD on again and listened to it. But then I just zoned out and was thinking about if I really do love Jesse. I kept on thinking until I heard a big thump noise. So I turned down the music and I heard the people's voices. I heard them yell, "Open the door!" Then I yelled back, "No," and then I heard Greg's voice say, "Thanks for listening to our CD!" I said, "Your welcome!" Then Amanda lightly punched Greg in the stomach and then Evelyn yelled to let them come in. I still said no. But then the guys, being how strong they are (Haha!), tried to break open the door. It took them some time but they finally did break the door. Haha, now they have to pay for it! So I yelled for them to get out. But of course they had to be rude and they tried talking to me. But I didn't want to talk about it. So I just grabbed my purse, the DS CD, and my CD player. I put in the CD into the CD player and listened to it over and over again. Then I went to a store to buy some party clothes and accessories. I guess since it was getting a little late I would go out clubbing. So I bought some clothes and stuff and walked to a club. By the time I got to the club, it was already 9 PM. So I just went over to the counter and ordered a coke. I took a sip and then a guy, Nick, asked me to dance. So we danced and got to know each other. He was a pretty cool guy. He was a bit taller than me, 16 years old, brown hair, hazel eyes, your normal average guy. Then it was around 11 PM so he asked if I wanted a ride home and I accepted. Well he drove me back to Jesse's house and then he grabbed a pen and wrote his number on my hand. Then out of nowhere, he kissed me! What the fuck?! And guess what, I kept on kissing him! Then I said bye to him and he drove off. Then I was walking back to Jesse's house and Jesse opened the door. Then he asked where the hell I had been. I looked at him with a lovy dovy look and just said somewhere. But he knew where I was because of my party clothes. Then he asked who drove me back and then I said it was Nick. Then he asked who was he but I was already in my room and closed the door. Well then I locked it and then I wrote his number in my planner. Hey, the people fixed the door! This wasn't a very good idea because Jesse remembered everyone's name in my planner but o well! Then I just threw the DS CD on the floor. (I would never do that!) Then I went to sleep and dreamed about Nick. Yikes, I didn't dream about Jesse! Well, I woke up the next day and got ready for the day. I got online and all my friends were on and then I unblocked Jesse. Well, he IMed me but I ignored him and I talked to Katie! I told Katie that I was super-happy. She asked why and I made her promise not to tell anyone. She promised and I told her. She was like, "O my god! You're cheating on Jesse?! Shame on you!" Then I told her I knew but I just had to get my mind off of him at least once. But she still scolded me but I ignored her little advice stuff. Then I said bye to her and I signed off. Then I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I still had the lovy dovy look and Lea was already awake. She asked me what the hell was wrong with me and I told her nothing. But she knew something was up. She's very smart in knowing stuff in everything! Then Jesse came down and gave me an evil glare but I just said, "Pfh!" Then Lea said, "O, you guys aren't going out anymore?" Then I shrugged and told her to ask Jesse. So she did and Jesse shrugged too. So I walked out of the house. Then I bought a ticket to NYC and then I went to Chris' crib. I knocked on the door and Chris answered. He saw that I was happy and asked if Jesse and I were ok now and I just shrugged. Then I let myself in and knocked on Evelyn's door. She was putting on her make-up and she said come in. I said hey and she said hi. Then she asked if Jesse and I were ok now and I told her that that's what I wanted to talk to her about. So she finished putting on her make-up and I told her that she might want to sit down because she would not believe what she would be hearing. Then I told her and then she yelled really loud, "You're cheating Jesse?!" Then I told her to keep it down but unfortunately Chris heard and opened the door and asked the same exact thing. Then I made them both promise to not to tell a soul. They promised and we went to the stores to go shopping! Chris still couldn't believe what I did to Jesse. So then I got bored with them and told them that I was going to go chill with Nick. So I bought another ticket going back to Westchester. I went back to Jesse's house and Lea opened the door. She saw that I was in a hurry and she let me in quickly. I ran up to my room and saw Jesse in there. He was reading my diary, which I wrote in every single day. He was on today and I wrote about how I met Nick and stuff. I think he read the part of how I don't know if I love him anymore. Plus he had my planner out. He had tears in his eyes and then I told him I was so sorry and then I began to have tears in my eyes. Then I tried to give him a hug but he pushed me away. Here's the convo: J=Jesse, S=Scarletto J: Get away from me! S: I am so sorry Jesse! J: I know you are but how could you cheat on me?! S: I don't know! I guess I just couldn't control myself! J: Aren't I good enough for you? S: Yes you are but I don't what the hell is wrong with me! J: I'll tell you what's wrong with you bitch! You're a fucking slut! You're a player! S: I'm fucking not! I just don't know if I love you anymore! Are you happy now?! I admitted it! I don't know if I fucking love you anymore. I didn't want to tell you so I wouldn't have hurt your feelings! J: Well, guess what! You have! And why the hell don't you know if you love me anymore? S: well, this question keeps on haunting me and if I would ever die for you! J: You know that I would die for you! I love you! Can't you see that? S: I am so sorry that I don't know if I love you! I know that you love me! J: Well, would you ever die for me?! S: That's it! I don't know! *Breaks down crying* J: How can you not know? S: I don't know! Now can you leave me alone now?! J: Fine, I will! Well, Jesse walks out of my room and slams the door behind him. I keep on crying and I figured that our relationship would never work out so I packed all my stuff and bought a ticket back to my town. I got there around 1 AM and I unpacked everything. Then I went to sleep and I kept on rolling all over my bed dreaming about Jesse and that question! Well, I woke up the next morning and saw everyone was gone. I guess they didn't know I came home. I got online and only Evelyn was on. She IMed and we talked. I told her that I came back home and she just said O. I told her that I couldn't stand to be around Jesse anymore. I was breaking his poor heart and that I couldn't see him like that. Then she told me that she and the girls would be coming home soon then. I told her not to come back so soon. I told her to have fun. Well, I blocked Jesse and Evelyn told me that Jesse is worried about me. I just told her to tell him that he doesn't have to worry about me ever again. So she told him that and she told me that Jesse said that he made a poem for me: Never To Love Me Again I always thought that you loved me, But I guess I was wrong. You've broken heart and left it shattered. Will you come back and put it back together, So our love will be whole again. Is this the end? Or is this just the beginning of never? I thought I loved, And I still very much. But I don't know, I think that I've broken your heart. And it's all over the place, Never to love me again. O my god! That is just so sad! I guess my heart really is broken and I never can put it back together. Then Evelyn said that Jesse sends his love. Then I told Evelyn that I send him his luck. Then I unblocked him and he saw that. Now, Chris was right next to Evelyn and he said that he was glad that they weren't us. So they hugged and Evelyn cried. Then the both of them said that they were determined to bring us back together. So they called everyone and that they needed some ideas to bring us back together again. They posted help all over message boards and some got answered. Some were true fans but then some were happy that Jesse and I broke up. But they got some ideas from some true fans. Then I started to receive some fan mail and they said that they were very sorry that we broke up and that they wished that we would go out again. I replied to all of them and they seemed please. Then after a week, the girls came home and we were so glad to see each other. They kept on nagging me to go back out with Jesse. I said that I couldn't. Then I broke down crying. Then they tried to comfort me. Then they advise me to call Jesse up and I was like, "Hell no!" I wasn't even ready to talk to him yet! I would never dare to talk to him again! So they said ok and went home. So I got online (I love going online!) and I talked to some fans that were really nice. Then Jesse IMed me and I guess I just had to owe him an explanation. So here's the convo: DS WchesterGuy=Jesse, WanaRockJesse2NT=Scarletto DS WchesterGuy: hey WanaRockJesse2NT: hi DS WchesterGuy: r u ok now? WanaRockJesse2NT: im fine, how bout u? DS WchesterGuy: Im still missing u n I still love u WanaRockJesse2NT: ooo dun miss me, n u dun haft 2 luv me nemore.dun worry ova mae DS WchesterGuy: But I can't help it. I need u in my life! WanaRockJesse2NT: um, I g2g now, baiz DS WchesterGuy: Bye love *WanaRockJesse2NT signed off* See, I told you that I still couldn't talk to Jesse. He is lovesick! I swear he's going to come here and stalk me! Haha! Well, I called Nick and he was like all flirting with me. Blah! I hate guys that flirt with me. Why, I have no clue. Well, I told him that I went back home and then I "broke up" with him. He didn't even sound a bit sad. Then I heard a girl's voice in the back so he's just a player! Then I hung up and just sat in front of the computer thinking if I truly do love Jesse. Jesse is so sweet and innocent and I just broke his darling heart! What the hell have I done? Well, I still don't know if I really do love Jesse but I went to sleep and waited for tomorrow to come. See, I went to sleep early because tomorrow was the first day of school. The next morning, I got ready for school. I waited for the bus with Alison, Keri, and the whole crew that lived near here. So we started our classes and I kept on zoning out. The teachers kept on telling me to pay attention but how could I pay attention when I've broken an innocent heart. His poem was so true but I don't know I don't or do love Jesse. How could I have done that?! Well, by 3:30 PM, I got home and checked my email. A lot were from fans. So I read them and sent back a reply. Then I saw Jesse's email letter. Here's what it says: Dear Love, Even though you deny it, I still love you. And I always will forever. You still don't know if you love me or not but believe me, you do! You have to! We were destined to be together! Please call me and tell me that you love me! And if you don't love me anymore, please still give me a call and then we can be friends forever then. I'm begging you! With all my heart, Jesse? Then I cried and I called Jesse. Timmy picked up and I told him 2 put Jesse on. Timmy told me ok and he ran upstairs to Jesse's room. Then Jesse said hello. Here's the convo ( Haha, that rhymes!): J=Jesse, S=Scarletto J: Hello? S: *Crying* Jesse, I am so sorry that I've broken your heart! J: Hey girl, calm down. Don't cry. S: But Jesse, I've broken your innocent heart and I can never fix it! And Jesse, I've figured that I love you with all my heart but right now, I'm not ready to love anybody. I really do love you but I've been through so much pain, that I'm too afraid to love. J: Yo, I love you too. S: I know you do! Now that I've said that, I'll be needing to go. I'll talk to you later. J: Bye S: Bye Isn't that sad?! Well, now that summer was over, the guys had to go back on tour. They traveled all over USA and that was cool for them. Us girls went back to school and we missed them terribly. The girls kept on encouraging me to get back with Jesse but I still wasn't ready. The first day of school was very long. So when I finally did come home, I got a message on my answering machine. It was Jesse. That boy will never give up, I tell you! But this message from him was very, very sad. He and the guys wanted us to get back together so they sang me some songs. They sang "Someone to Hold Me Tonight," "This Time," "Feel the Rain," "Hooked on You," and "Sugar Rush." That was so sad! And at the end, Jesse said that he loves me forever. Then I cried and cried. So, I decided if he left me some songs, I'd sing him a song. So I got the girls and we sang "Matter of Time." We recorded ourselves and mailed it to him. And at the end, I said, "Did you hear that? Even your song said that all good things would come to those who wait, so wait." And then the girls added their own little message to him. In about a week, Jesse got it and he got a little emotional. He heard my tape and then after, he stopped calling me and he stopped IMing me. I still wanted him to talk to me! So, I decided to get online and talk to him. Thankfully he was on so here's the convo: WanaRockJesse2NT=Me! DS WestchesterGuy=Jesse WanaRockJesse2NT: Hey! DS WestchesterGuy: hi, I shouldn't b talking 2 u..remember u need time WanaRockJesse2NT: Well yea buh it dsnt mean that u haft 2 stop talking 2 me WanaRockJesse2NT: lmao!! DS WestchesterGuy: I gotta ask u a question so just call me rite now WanaRockJesse2NT: ok, tty in 5! Buh bye 4 now DS WestchesterGuy: bye Well, I signed off and called him up. Here's the convo: J=Jesse, S=Me! *Brriinngg!* J: Hello? S: Hey Jesse! It's me, Scarletto! J: O hey! Wassup? S: Well, you told me to call you and that you needed to ask me a question! J: O yeah! That's right! Yeah, um, I was wondering if you still love me as a friend? S: Of course I do, silly! J: That's great! S: Anything else? J: Yeah, do you love me more than friends, like as a boyfriend? S: Uh, I don't know J: *Sings "I Miss You"* S: *Starts to cry* J: *Ends song* Well, do you? S: *Still crying* Do you really love me that much? J: Yes, I do! I will do anything for you! If you were to get shot or something, I'd take that shot for you! If you had any pain, I'd take it all away and I'd do anything to do that! Don't you see?! I love you with all my heart and I would die for you. Kill for you! S: Yes Jesse! I would do the same for you too! I do love you! J: See, you knew it all along! It was just hidden in your heart waiting to be found. S: Jesse, I love you! J: Yes, I know you do. Now, before you get too emotional, we better hang up. S: Ok. Bye J: Bye love. *Muah* S: *Muah* Yay! Jesse and I are back together! Yes, I was happy, very happy infact! Well, a little later, Evelyn called at her usual time so that she could get Jesse and I back together. I answered the phone and she heard me crying. She asked what was wrong and I told her the whole story. She was so happy for me! Then she hung up and told everyone. Soon, it was on the fricken news! And that all happened in one day! Isn't that weird or what?! Haha! Well, now I'm fricken glad that I know that I totally love Jesse! I love him with all my heart! I love him for eternity! He is my future! ~Please review~ 


	14. The Life of a Celebrity!

Chapter 14: The Life of a Celebrity!  
  
The next day, I went to school. And that day was really freaking. Everyone was treating me really different. Some people offered to do my homework and carry my books. So it was kinda cool too. They basically treated me like a celebrity! So I went along with it. My friends, the ones that are dating the other Dream Street guys, were treated like celebrities. So we were so totally popular. People waited on our hand and foot! Haha! But the downside to it was that we started to act really bitchy. Our friend, Keri, you remember Keri, rite? Well, she us that and we just totally ignored her. So, we kept up our titles as "preps" and then some people really hated us. They're just so totally jealous! Well, us girls forgot we even had boyfriends basically. So we didn't even call them or anything. Now it was around December. So the guys started to really worry about us. They called us but we didn't call them back. So they were going to be in our little town on December 24 and were going to stay for a week. Well, we so did not know that. The week before that date, us girls had Christmas vacation! So we went shopping for Christmas presents and clothes since Christmas was going to be here in 8 days. Since we were all like preps, we bought all these sluty clothes. I bought some stuff for like everyone that I thought was cool. And that does include Dream Street. I was going to mail it but as I said before, we did not know that they were coming. So on December 24, Dream Street was doing a concert in a mall like 20 miles away from our town. Then on Christmas, all my friends came to my house and we opened presents. That night, we had a party! It was cool because none of my family members were there. My parents were out and my brother was at another party. Haha! Don't worry, nothing bad happened there yet. No, no alcohol or illegal stuff like that! At, 9 PM, Dream Street knocked on my door and us girls were dressed all sluty because we bought those clothes, rite? Jobeth answered the door and then she saw them. She was speechless and Frankie was like, "O shit!" Jobeth tried to close the door but they pushed it in and they saw us! Uh-oh! Jacky saw them and she was like, "What are you doing here?!" Then Matt grabbed her and led her to the kitchen. He asked her why was she dressed up like that. And Jacky was like, "Costume party?" Uh, no! Of course Matt, as smart as he is, totally didn't believe that. So he went back out to the party. Amanda, Evelyn, and I were still dancing with these 3 other fine guys! Their names were Erik, Mike, and Adam. Ok, I really ain't like this but hey, it's a story! So of course those guys were so totally hitting on us because of our popularity and how we were dressed. Then the song ended and I asked the 3 guys and Amanda and Evelyn if they wanted any drinks. They said that they all wanted soda so I went into the kitchen. Ok, here comes the yelling and apologizing part! So, back to the story, Jesse followed me into the kitchen. I still didn't know he was there because I was rummaging through the fridge trying to find their sodas! Then all of a sudden, I hear a, "Hey babe! Need any help?" I thought it was Erik, the guy that I was dancing with, and I said sure. So I looked up and saw Jesse. I was shocked! I dropped all the sodas but thankfully, they didn't burst open! I was like, "O my god Jesse! What the hell are you fucking doing here?!" "Yo, chill girl," Jesse responded. "How the hell am I suppose to chill when you came into my house without me knowing," I yelled. "Hey, this was suppose to be a surprise! And what is up with your attitude and your clothes," Jesse said. "Yea, great surprise! Yeah, right! What are you talking about my attitude and my clothes? These clothes fit me fine," I screamed. "Uh, no! Your attitude has definitely changed and your clothes, what are you, a slut," Jesse yelled. I yelled back, "Uh, if you haven't already know, I'm fucking dating you! So, you know, I need to keep up my popularity!" Jesse said, "You don't need to dress up like a fucking slut to be fucking popular! What happened to that innocent girl that I knew?" I screamed, "Well, that shows how much you know about me! I'm not all that sweet and innocent! I've do have a fricken bad side to me, you know." "Then don't dress up like a slut to be bad! God, if you want to be bad, I can show you how to be bad," Jesse said. "Yeah, right Jesse! You've never ever been that bad," I yelled. "Then how bad do you want to be," Jesse asked. "I want to be in a gang, ok?! They are damn cool," I said. By now my anger is gone. "Ok, Chris has connections. He'll hook you up with one," Jesse said kind of down in the dumps. "O I knew I could always rely on you. I love you hunn," I said kissing Jesse on the cheek. Jesse gave me a hug and gave me a peck on the lips. Well, we went back out to the party holding hands. The guys already threw those 3 guys out and Amanda and Evelyn were still fighting with Chris and Greg. Well, we tried to help them but Amanda and Greg actually did have to break up. They just couldn't trust each other anymore. Chris and Evelyn are still together but their relationship has a slim chance to survive. I think Jobeth and Frankie are never going to break up! They only like each other because they like to make out or something! Well, that's what I think but I don't know! Matt forgave Jacky so they're still together! I'll tell you know that they are both fast forgivers. So later, we still partied and Jesse asked Chris a favor. So Chris said sure and Jesse asked if I could be in a gang. At first Chris laughed at this because he thought Jesse was just kidding but then I walked up to Chris and smacked him saying that this was no joke. Chris asked why would I want to and I told him my reason. Ok, in real life, I really do want to join a gang. They are mad cool! My reason, none of our god damn business! Back to the fucking story! So he said sure and then for Spring break, I would have to go to NYC! So I was super-happy. But the downside to this was that I would have to be myself again. We all had to be our self again! So, the guys slept over. Yeah, I threw a sleepover too. It was kind of hard to fit everyone in my room! But we got to fit everyone in my room anyways. We cleaned my room and it was sparkly clean! We could have like 2 people sleep in the closet because my closet is pretty big. And four people could sleep on the bed and four people sleep on the floor. So that worked out! Jesse, Chris, Evelyn, and I slept on the bed. Jacky, Amanda, Matt, and Greg slept on the floor. And Jobeth and Frankie slept in the closet with the doors closed! I don't want to know what happened in there! Well, we stayed up till like 4 AM watching TV and listening to the radio! We heard the guys' song, "It Happens Everytime" 2 times and "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me" 3 times! The first time we heard it, Evelyn smacked Chris' head because like Chris and Anais had to do that love part. But then those last 2 times, Evelyn just spoke over Anais' part and that was mad funny! Flirt time! Whew, a little too hyper! Haha! So at 4 AM, we went to sleep. Or did we? So the boys slept at the ends and Evelyn and I slept in the middle! We didn't sleep the vertical way as we normally do but we slept the horizontal way so that we could fit but our feet were dangling! Haha! So, it was really quiet at 4 AM and we could here Jobeth and Frankie in the closet kissing! Haha! So we giggled. Then we could hear Amanda and Greg talking. Matt and Jacky were asleep. I think that they're the only really innocent people in this story! Chris was still sweet-talking to Evelyn. I was kind of eavesdropping so I giggled every so often. Then I turned toward Jesse and my eyes met his. O, he has such gorgeous green eyes! Then he played with my hair and I gave him a hug. He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back! Then I slept under the blanket because it was freezing cold, even though we had the heater on! When I woke up, it was like, 11:30 AM! Everyone else was still sleeping too! I felt o so warm! Jesse had his arms around me and it felt o so comfy! O my god, I love his hugs! Eek, Jesse slept with no shirt on! Neither did any of the guys! So, I got up walked really quietly and turned on my stereo really loud for a second so that everyone in my room woke up and not my parents in their room. It was mad funny! They like just sat up all of a sudden! Haha! So I laughed my ass off! Frankie opened the closet doors and Jobeth and Frankie's hair was such a mess. I still don't want to know what they did in there! So I told the guys to put their shirts on before we get in trouble. So did as they were told. Then I took out my sluty clothes out so that I could wear them but Jesse said, "Nu-uh." Then I remembered what our deal was and I took out my regular clothes. Well, I got all ready in the bathroom and I looked back to normal. When I walked out of the bathroom, Jesse was there waiting for me and then he saw me. He ran up to me and hugged me! He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Welcome back!" I said thanks and then I went downstairs. Now we were all ready and we decided to go to the mall to shop for some new clothes. We took the bus and when we got to the mall, like just about a hundred fans ran up to us and asked for some autographs and pictures. Well we did all that and then we finally got some peace. We went into about every store there was in the mall and then later, we went into the theatre. We saw "Crossroads" (Yeah, I know! It's on TV already but I don't know any good movies that are on!) and Greg was like drooling! Amanda saw him and she walked off to another row. Greg saw her do that and followed her. They talked for a little bit in a whisper tone. Then we saw Amanda cry! And we them hug! I wonder what that meant. After the movie, we decided to go shopping alone and the guys would be in the food court pigging out. Jacky asked Amanda what that whole thing was about back in the theatre. Amanda told us that she was crying because Greg didn't love her anymore and she told Greg that. Greg said that he still loved her but not in the same way anymore. And that he would always care for Amanda. So now they're friends! We were kind of happy but kind of sorry for Amanda. But she got over it and we had a mad good time shopping! Well, we went back to the food court and we didn't find the guys there. So there are only two more places that we could find them, arcade or the video game stores. Well we looked for them in the arcade first and we luckily found them there! Are we good or what?! Well, they were like all gathered around this pinball machine and we were begging for them to stop playing but they wanted to get the high score! So we ended up waiting for about half an hour. Then we got out of the arcade! But we still wanted to go to one more store! Hot Topic! So we went in there and I bought this spike bracelet! The other girls bought these other jewelry, such as earrings and necklaces. The guys bought these shirts, which were way hideous! And Greg met this girl named Jamie. She was really nice and everything. Amanda had this look on her face and I think she really didn't want Greg to like any other girls beside her! Well, Greg and Jamie were both seducing each other! Yuck, blah! Gross! Well, we begged Greg to move on so Greg gave his number to her and Jamie gave hers to him. But Amanda wanted Greg for herself! She still really needed him! He was hers; he was Amanda's only one! Do you get the point?! Haha! So, the word you'll be hearing most will be seduce! Well, we took a limo and Amanda was seducing Greg! Now, I've never seen Amanda seduce before but I guess she was pretty desperate! Haha! So, Amanda did that and Greg was getting really uncomfortable. Haha! Then Matt whispers to him, "What is up with Amanda? She's acting all weird." "I know man! She's all over me and everything," Greg said stuttering. Then he said, "Yo Amanda, what is up with you? You acting all weird." Amanda responded, "I don't know what you mean. How am I acting all weird?" "You're like all over me. I thought we broke up and were going to be friends," Greg said. "O Greg, you've noticed! Yes, we did break up but I still want you. You're my everything," Amanda said seductively. See, I told you that I was going to use that word a lot of times! "Hey, I know you still do but you gotta know that we are no longer a couple," Greg said holding Amanda with his hands by her shoulder. "Yeah, I know that but I wanna be together again," Amanda said almost crying. Now while this whole thing is going on, us other people were just talking and kind of eavesdropping. Hehe! "But we have to learn to be friends first," Greg yelled. "But I don't just want to be friends! I want to be in your arms," Amanda screamed. "Yeah, but you know how our song goes, they say that all good things will come to those who wait," Greg said soothingly. Haha, soothingly, where the heck did that come from? Well, back to the story, Amanda was crying and Greg held her. Amanda said, "See, this is where I want to be, in your arms! I want you back!" "Ok, let's try to be a couple again and we'll see how it goes, ok," Greg asked. "Yes! O thank you Greg! I love you," Amanda screamed excitingly. "Yep," Greg said unsurely. Then the rest of us clapped! We were all congratulating them. In about 5-10 minutes, we arrived at Jacky's house. We chilled there and then some fans that stalked us down, haha, came up to her house and asked for our info and autographs! So we gave them our autographs and we only gave out our screen names! So that was a little fun! Then after that, we became extremely bored, except for Jobeth and Frankie. You know what they were doing! They did that 24/7! Haha! So Jacky had all this Dream Street stuff too by now so we watched their DVD. And the guys, except for Frankie, were trying to do those dances! It was hilarious! Then when it was the last song, during Jesse's solo part, I shouted out, "What the hell did you walk over, Jesse? It's like white!" Haha! Now, for all you Dream Street fans, you should know what the heck that is! I am definitely not going to write it out! But I will tell you if you ask me individually. It's mad funny! Well, back to the story, Jesse said, "Uh, nothing!" "Uh, yeah, that's something! Now tell me what it is," I asked sweetly. Then he whispered it to me and then I was like, "O my fucking god! You're kidding me?!" Jesse shook his head no and then I was laughing so hard that I could hardly breathe. Then the girls, except for Jobeth, asked me what the heck was so funny. I whispered it to them and they were cracking up. Jesse was blushing like really blushing. His freaking cheeks were all red! The guys, except for Frankie, knew what we were talking about and they chuckled. Jesse elbowed them! Well, when Jobeth and Frankie were done, they asked what the hell was so funny. We told them and they laughed. Then Evelyn goes, "So did you have a good time?" Then Jobeth goes, "Almost the best!" Haha! That was mad funny too! I wonder what the best was. Haha! No, I'm just kidding. I really don't want to know what the best was! Haha! Nasty! Haha! Ok, enough of me joking around! So, then we went to Jacky's room! O my god, it was actually clean and organized! So I guess that's why she let us go up to her room this time. Well, anyways, we chilled up there and her room was like beanie babies heaven! There were like hundreds of beanie babies! Yeah, she's a beanie babies collector! Hehe, I was too! I even remember the first beanie baby I had! It was Gracie the swan; I got her for Christmas! Well, we listened to the radio and of course, we always listened to radio Disney because that's the only station Dream Street's song was on! Boo! Well, we heard the Charmin commercial and that was mad funny! I was singing it and then they were looking at me all weird! Haha! Then Jesse said that I sounded cute! Haha, me cute! Then I said, "Thanks baby." Haha, I love calling Jesse Jesse baby or just baby! It's becoming a real habit! Haha! Where I go that from, I have no clue! Anyways, the other people were like, "Aw!" I love hugs! Ok, I really don't know where I got that from! Haha, I'm like really hyper right now! Ok, back to the story! So then we were a little bored so we took out the game twister! Yeah, the game that parents dread! Haha, I really do have that game but anyways. I like so didn't want to go first so Jesse and I got to be the spinners! Well, radio Disney was becoming boring so we tuned it over to hot 107.9! Well, it was left hand red and they did that! Well, like about 20 or more spins, they were all getting knotted up! Haha, like a pretzel! I don't want to tell you how the pretzel looked like. Ewwy! Yuck! I think you get my point now! Gosh, I hope you do because I don't want to tell you! Well, then it was right foot green and haha, they're not as flexible as you think! So they collapsed on each other! Uh-oh, that didn't sound right! Haha! I mean, they did collapse on each other but not in the way that's gross! Yeah, that's what I mean! Haha! So I guess that game ended and we went to the kitchen and we got a bottle! Yay, this is like such a dejavu! So, like we played spin the bottle and like yeah, we kissed each other! I got to kiss Jesse (of course!), Chris, and Greg! But I only gave Chris and Greg a friendly kiss, like they do in Mexico! So, we all the chance to his our boyfriend! But, Greg didn't really want to kiss Amanda. Uh-oh, this is disturbing! O well! Then we were all getting bored so the guys went to a hotel to stay in and we all went home! But then when I got home, I drank a lot of soda and stuff filled with caffeine! So I got really hyper and totally wasn't tired at all! So I was bored to so I guess I wanted to see if there were gangs in my little town! So if you ever saw gang movies, they dress up all black and stuff like that! So I dressed up like that and I took a walk around everywhere! Yeah, it was cold but I had this really cool black leather jacket! So I just walked all over and then I decided to go to Jesse's hotel! So I got there in like one or two hours and it was so warm in the hotel! So I took off my jacket and then everyone was fricken staring at me. So I was creeped out! (By the way, I was wearing everything black basically so I looked a little Goth!) So then I asked the receptionist where the guys' room was and she told me it! So I went there and I knocked the door! Greg answered the door and there was that girl, Jamie, sitting on his bed! Eek! Ok, I totally can't feel my hands as I'm writing this! This is too extreme! Aah, Greg is cheating on Amanda! Back to the story, I said hi and then I fricken shrieked, "O my god! That's that bitch, Jamie! O my god, you're cheating on Amanda?" Then Greg goes, "Uh, hi? Uh, it's not what you think. Jamie's here just to visit?! Uh, um, erg.yea, I guess I am cheating." "O my god, how could you this to Amanda, "I asked. Then Jamie comes up and asks, "May we help you with something?" I go, "Um, no. I'll just go see Jesse and I'll tell Amanda!" Greg had a worried look on his face and Jamie asked him what I was talking about. Greg said nothing. Then Greg ran down the hall to catch up with me. He grabbed my wrist and made me not to tell Amanda. Like, I had to not tell Amanda or he would have killed me! I swear he was going to if I hadn't had gone along with his evil plan. Then I ran down to the pool crying where the rest of the guys were. I burst open the door and then the guys saw me. They asked me why I was down here and why was I crying. I told them that I was here to see Jesse and I was crying because someone almost killed me! They asked who was going to kill me but I didn't tell. I mean, I couldn't! So Jesse just held me and walked me back to his room. By now, Jamie and Greg were gone and who knows where they are! So Jesse told me to sit on his bed and he grabbed a tissue for me. He asked me who tried to kill me again and I told him that it was no big deal. But he, as caring and sweet as he is though stubborn, told me it was a huge deal and I told him the whole thing. When I was done, he was so fricken mad! I told him to not kill Greg! He agreed with me and we tried to work out this problem out. We both calmed down and agreed to not tell anyone about this. Well, I stopped crying and went to the bathroom. When I came back out, I had straightened myself out, such as my make-up and my hair and just everything! So I looked like a Goth again! Well, Jesse had already dressed himself and just looked so normal, not that he's normal as in fame but looked like his age! Well, since I was used to looking like this everyday, I didn't think about the deal that we made. So when I came out, Jesse went, "Damn it! I told you that you have to dress normal again!" I had a confused look on my face and then looked down on my clothes and then I went, "O yeah, our deal! I totally forgot about it again! Sorry baby, I was so bored at home that I just decided to see if there are gangs here in this little town!" Jesse goes, "Alright but this is the last time! And I think there are gangs here but they're not the ones you think that will be cool!" "Ok," I said perkily. Well, I only had to wait for about three more months till I get to be in a gang and Jesse's birthday! Well, we were a little bored so we decided to pick up the room! Well, I was picking up around the beds and you won't believe what I found! Ok, maybe you do but it was a, it was a, it was an opened condom package! Ewwy! Yucky! Nasty! Blah! Black! Agh, I can't believe you people made me say that! It's so nasty! Well, back to the story, I found that and I fricken freaked out! So I asked Jesse if it was his and haha, do you know what his response was. "Hell no! Don't look at me! I didn't do that! Yo, I really didn't do that! I mean it! I'm not like that; I wouldn't cheat on you! Yo, I would never do that in my teenage years," Jesse yelled. Haha, teenage years! Ok, so then we tried to figure out who would fucking do that and o my god, Greg and Jamie! O shit! They are the ones! O my god, now we really had to tell Amanda! Greg couldn't kill me now with Jesse protecting me! So we took a limo and went straight to Amanda's place. We knocked and her little sister answered the door and she let us in. Amanda was in the living room and we told her that we had to tell her something that was really important! So we went to her room and told her that she had better sit down. So she did and we tried to explain it to her. First we explained that Greg was cheating on her. She cried but she knew that he would sometime. Then we told her that we had even worser news. We told her and she was really mad now! Her face was all red and I think if Greg was there, she could've killed him! Haha! O my god, she was so pissed! First it was him cheating on her and now ew! Yuck! Now Amanda was like really angry and she told me to come with her to go find him. So we followed her and we went into the limo. She told the driver to go back to the hotel. Well, we got there and Greg was just in the pool chilling with the other guys. Amanda asked him to get out of the pool and Greg saw me and he knew exactly what was going on. He told Amanda that it wasn't what she thought. But Amanda slapped him right across the face! Haha! Then she told me to follow her again and we got out of the fricken hotel. Jesse decided to be left there and then Greg told him to come with him up to the room. They got there and Greg fricken punched Jesse in the stomach! Eek, poor Jesse! Then he like tried to defend himself by trying to hit Greg back but Greg just blocked that and then he fricken hit Jesse in the face! Then Jesse tried to get out and thank god he did before Greg would grab a knife! He ran out of the fricken hotel and got a cab. He went to my house and when I saw him, I was in tears! I quickly grabbed some ice for him. I hugged him and gave him kisses but he was in deep pain! I asked him what happened and he told me that Greg tried to kill him! O my god, instead of killing me, he tried to kill Jesse! O my god, my poor baby! I asked him if he needed to go to the hospital but he said that he didn't so I respected his decision. Then I let him go in my room and lie on my bed. I fixed the bed for him and then called Amanda. I told Amanda what happened and she immediately came over. She kept on saying that she was so sorry to Jesse that he got hurt. She said that it was all her fault but I said that it wasn't her fault. It was my fault. Then both of us started crying and Jesse, miraculously, could sit up and catch our tears. Then he held both of us and said it was nobody's fault. See, Jesse is just so caring! We kept on crying and then after a while, we stopped. Amanda said that we had to get back at Greg for what he had done to all of us! Jesse agreed but I, being the thoughtful one, thought about it and how the heck could we get back at him? Amanda said that we should beat him up but he's way stronger than Amanda and me and Jesse couldn't really fight because of his condition. We wanted to get back at him so bad but how? I mean, we could start a rumor but that'll clear up soon! We kept on thinking and we decided that we should just start with a rumor. We posted rumors about him all over the web. Jesse asked how could he even perform with Greg now? So then it dawned on us that he should get kicked out of the group! So, Amanda called the other guys and told them everything! They were in disbelief but they knew that Amanda hardly lied so they had to believe her! They went straight to my house and we discussed the topic. We all agreed that Greg had a problem and needed to get some help! So, we called Greg over and he came. We told him that he had a problem and that he needed help! He absolutely refused (duh) and stormed out of the house! So we called the police and filed a report and they arrested Greg! Then the media found out about this and the girls called my house and asked what happened because they had no clue of anything of this! We told them and they said that they couldn't believe it! Then they came over and we explained the whole thing. They cried a little but got over it. So we hired a lawyer and went into court. So the whole thing lasted for like five months! But in the end, we won and a lot of people were happy! Greg's fans were disappointed and they cried about it. So, Greg could either do community service or go to jail. He chose community service and then the producers kicked him out of the group. So we were all happy. Well, the guys went on tour again and we went back to school. Now we were really big celebrities! Some of the girls wished they were us! Haha! So we tried to not act all bitchy and tried to not dress like one either. So, the guys occasionally visited us every so often. In those times, we tried to talk to Greg and just chill. Well, Greg was getting help and was really getting better. We still don't forgive him for what he had done but we are now ok friends. But ew, can you believe Greg did that to Jamie?! Nasty! Well, on my birthday, we celebrated Jesse's and my birthday. We celebrated his birthday too because we were in court! So we had a sleepover again and that was cool! Actually, we all went to a hotel and got rooms for the sleepover! So that was, uh, fun! So let's see, we got 5 rooms and Amanda got a room all to herself! Lucky her, I think! Haha! Well, the first room was Evelyn's and Chris'. Then it was Jobeth's and Frankie's. Then it was Jesse's and mine. And then it was Jacky's and Matt's. And last was Amanda's! So that was all cool! We got to sleep with our special someone in SEPARATE beds! Well, before we all went to bed, we gave out the presents and fun stuff like that! Then we went to our rooms and watched TV! Well, except for Jacky and Matt, the innocents! Haha! Ok, we have to forget about Jobeth and Frankie for the rest of the night because you know what is going on in their room and just yuck! Yah, hope you get the clue! So Amanda went to sleep too because I think she was a little bored out of her mind! Um, Chris and Evelyn stayed up like the whole night I think watching TV and just talking! They talked about various things! O my god, I just noticed that they had a huge age gap between them! Evelyn is still 13 and Chris is 18! O my god, 5 years! Haha! That's ok though. So, Jesse and I pretty much did the same thing! So Jesse and I talked about our future and how we were going to be together forever. So then Jesse says he forgot to give me one more gift. I asked him what it was and he asked if I liked hersey's kisses. Well, I said yeah and then he showed me a hersey kiss. Haha, yeah, you know what's going to happen. It's too obvious! Haha! So he sat on my bed and I was under my covers except for my head! Duh! So like I sat up and he dropped the hersey's kiss in my hand. I smiled and then he tilted my head up and he kissed me! O my god, he just like totally kissed me! O, now I get it, that's my birthday present! I hope that that was just it! Eek! So we got into a really deep kiss and that was really pleasant! So then it got even deeper and I told him to stop! Then he asked, "Am I going too fast for you?" And I said, "Yah! Do you even realize how old we are?! O my god Jesse! Haha!" "Haha, I didn't really think about that until now! Haha," Jesse said chuckling. So we both laughed! So then we talked about how stupid we are and stuff like that! Then Jesse gave me a hug and a kiss good night and we both went to sleep! The next morning, Jacky was knocking on my door and then I woke up! Next to me, I found my Jesse sleeping peacefully in the other bed. O my god, he looked so adorable and cute! Haha! Well, I got my robe on and opened the door. Jacky said hi and laughed because my hair was a complete mess! So I said shut up and then she said that we were all going to meet up at the little restaurant place in the hotel for breakfast at 11. So I said ok and looked at the clock. It was fricken 6 AM! Aah, I only had like 2 hours of sleep?! Erg, I'm really tired. So I decided to set up my alarm clock for it to ring at 9. So I went back to sleep and soon it was 9 and I woke up. I turned it off quickly so I wouldn't wake up Jesse. Aw, he still looked so adorable! So I got ready and it took me about an hour. So I got on some clothes and some make-up and Jesse was still sleeping! Haha! So, I just got into the bed that Jesse was sleeping on and I just laid next to him. I had Jesse's arm over me and I could feel his breath on me. (Ew, stinky breath! No, I'm just kidding!) Then I turned toward him and gave him a sweet, short kiss on the lips! He woke up with a, "Hey babe." I said hey back and then he gave me a huge hug! So I got up and told him to get dressed by 11! So he did and he looked so hot! And he put some cologne on! O my god, that just blew my mind! Hehe, he smelled so divine! I know, I'm weird! Well, we walked down the hallways to the restaurant holding hands. We finally got there and everyone else was already there! Wow, that's a rare moment! Haha! So we got some breakfast and just ate there for an hour! Well, we talked a lot so that was why we took so long! Then we decided to go swimming! So we got on our swimming stuff and then took a dip in the pool. Well, I really can't go into a pool really fast, especially when it's freezing cold! Well, I out my toe in the pool and it was freezing cold! So I told everyone that I really couldn't go in there! Then all of a sudden, someone fucking pushes me into the pool! Hello, can you say that I was fucking freezing then?! But I guess it was funny! Then I got out of the pool and Evelyn gave me a towel. She asked if I was all right. I said yeah. Then I asked who pushed me, while shivering. Then Jacky raised her hand! O my god, can you believe Miss innocent pushed me in?! I guess she isn't innocent no more! Then she said sorry and I forgave her. Well the guys went into the pool, having there own fun. And us girls went into the steam room and got all toasty. Haha! So yeah, we talked about a lot of things, as we usually do! Well, Amanda was still a little sad so we just talked about her life. She said that she wasn't over Greg yet but she will be soon, she hopes. Then we were all like, "Aw!" But I think she wants to stay single for a while. While we were chatting away, the guys had their own chats. Here's the convo: J=Jesse, C=Chris, F=Frankie, M=Matt C= So what did you do last night, Jester? J= Uh, nothing? F= Aw, come on! You expect us to believe that?! C= Yea man, I mean it was her birthday yesterday! M= Yea, this time I actually have to agree with them doofs. Haha! C&F= Shut up! *Splashes water at Matt* M= Yo, chill! J= I'm telling you, we did nothing! C= Uhuh, whatever man. J= Yo, I'm not joking. Don't be spreading this around! F= Yea, ahuh, whatever Jesse. J= Hypothetically, what if I did say I did do something last night? C= Yea, we thought you did something to her last night! J= Yo, I just said hypothetically! F= We know you did something to her! Just tell us! M= Uh, I'm gonna go see if the girls need something. C&F= Yea, yea yea. Go. Well Jess man, tell us! *Matt walks away* J= There's nothing to say. F= You know you gotta tell us something! J= Fine! I gave her a hersey's kiss! Are you happy now?! C= That's all you did?! J= Uh yea! F= Man, I thought you had more guts than that! J= Hey I do! C= Whatever man! J= Ok, I did do something else to her last night! At least I tried to! C= Yo! What did you guys do?! J= Ok, I did try to rock her last night! F= You the man! C= So what happened?! J= Eh, she stopped me and made me think. F= Women! Then they all laughed! Now back to us girls! Here's our little convo: S=Scarletto, E=Evelyn, A=Amanda, Jo=Jobeth, Ja=Jacky, M=Matt E= So what happened last night with you and Jesse? S= Absolutely nothing! Jo= Yea, Scarletto couldn't do anything like that! Ja= She's too innocent! A= I know what you guys mean! Scarletto, join the dark side sometime! S= Yea, yea, yea! *Matt comes in* M=You girls need anything S&E&A&Jo&Ja= Nope! M= So what are you talking about? E= Whatever happened last night with Scarletto and Jesse. M= O no! Not this again! S= Whatever do you mean? M= Uh, nothing A= O my god! She isn't all that innocent after all! S= Yes I am! Matt, you know nothing happened between Jesse and I! M= Actually I really don't know. Jo= Yupp, Scarletto's still innocent. A= Ha, and I thought Scarletto wasn't innocent for a minute! S= Look, nothing, and I mean nothing, happened last night! All he gave me was chocolate, a hug, and a kiss! You people are impossible! *I walk away* So yea, I got really angry there! Then I walked into the pool and told Jesse to come with me. I led him to our room. Here's our convo: S=Scarletto, J=Jesse S= What the hell did you tell the guys?! J= Nothing! S= O don't say nothing because I know you said something! J= Will you be mad at me if I said a little bit about last night?! S= Erg, depends. J= Well, all I said was that I tried to whatever you but you stopped me! S= You told them that! Urg! J= Hey, I'm sorry! S= Yea, that's ok. I thought that you told them that we really did whatever. J= Hey, I'm not that mean. S= Yea, I know you aren't. Yea, yea, yea, kissy, kissy, mushy, mushy. So we walked back to the pool, holding each other's hand. So I got tired of sweating, so I sat on one of the benches next to the pool. I grabbed a magazine and read that. Then Chris comes to the side of the pool and splashes me! Then I said, "What the fuck?!" Then Chris fricking laughs at me! "Sorry there! I couldn't resist," Chris says, while laughing. I said, "Whatever!" Haha! Then Chris says, "So I heard that Jesse tried to rock you. You should have let him." "Chris that is totally none of your business! O my god, I can't believe you! I guess you really still have a manly side of you. Haha," I teased. "No, I mean you should have let him because, I mean, you are going to be a gangster soon anyways," Chris said seriously. I responded, "O my god, I completely forgot about that! O when are we going to NYC?" "Probably when we get off school," Chris said. "O cool! So that's like three weeks," I asked. "Yea, about," he said. "Well, how long are you going to stay in this pool," I asked. "As long as you want us to," he said. "Um, I want to go home now. Tell the guys and I'll tell the girls," I said. "All right," he said. Well, he got the guys and I got the girls and we packed up our stuff. We got to ride the guys' limo! So like, they dropped us off and the guys went back to their hotel. When I got home, I just went straight to my room and daydreamed until I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, it was nighttime and my clock read 11 PM. I wasn't really tired so I guess decided to call Jesse and here's our convo: J=Jesse, S=Me! J= Hello? S= Hey baby J= Hey hunn, what's wrong? S= Nothing, I just wanted to call you. J= O ok. What do you want to talk about? S= Yeah, can I stay with over the summer again? Please! J= Yeah, that's no prob. S= Ooo, thank you so much! I love you Jesse! J= Yeah, I love you too. Well listen, I gotta get some sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok? S= Ok Jesse, loves ya! Bye J= Bye. Haha! Me call someone in the middle of the night! Never! Anyways, I went back to sleep and I woke up really early like at 6 AM! So I just went downstairs and watched some TV. I watched the DS Live VHS. It was cool! Though it's not as clear as the DVD one. But I watched it anyway and that was cool. So I just decided to go to sleep on the couch. Well, I slept till like 2 PM! Haha! Someone woke me up and that was Jesse. He has my keys, if you don't remember. Haha, he had a rose in his hand. I think that was so romantic! He gave it to me and I gave him a kiss! Hello, of course! Haha! So then he told me to get up because he was going to take me out! Yay! So, I got all dressed and stuff like that! So we got into his new car! Yeah, he has a car now! Hello, he's 16! Ooo, a BMW! Hot Car! Expensive car! Haha! We went to BK's and I ordered some French fries! He got like a whopper or whatever that's called. Then we went back to his hotel and chilled with the rest of the guys. So we watched a little TV and all that crap! Then Chris told me that he needed to talk to me and it was super important and that he needed to tell me alone. So I was like ok? So we went into his room and he said that if I wanted to join the gang, I needed a nose pierce, belly pierce, eyebrow pierce, lip pierce, or tongue pierce. Plus, I needed a tattoo, a permanent one! Plus, I needed to dress all gangster-like! So I agreed with a belly pierce and the dressing but hello, a tattoo?! So I asked Chris if I really did have to get a tattoo. He said yeah and he showed me his tattoo. So I said ok then. Then later, Jesse took me home and said that he loved me and all that romantic stuff! So I said all that romantic stuff back to him and that was cool. Well, the weeks went by pretty fast and soon it was time for me to go to NYC! The girls came too, of course! But they had no clue that I was gonna be a gangster! First we got dropped off at our boyfriends' houses. Amanda didn't come even though we offered. She said too many memories. So I slept in the same room as the summer before. The next day I went to Chris' crib. Jesse knew what was going on and he said that he was going to go chill with Evelyn then. So Chris got ready and we went to a mall to get everything set for me. Jesse and Evelyn went to the same mall! They went to the food court and just ate and chatted. So let's see, Chris and I went to a piercing place and we got my belly pierced. It hurt like hell! So then we went to another place to get the tattoo! I got the tattoo just a little below my left shoulder. It had a little heart and star with the initials JAM. Yupp, Jesse A. McCartney! But the tattoo is like tiny! Yeah, that hurt like hell too! Then we went to some stores to buy my gang-like clothes. Well, Chris had to choose them for me. Yeah, I was pretty mad because I couldn't even pick out my own clothes! My god, he really does have a feminine side! Well, Jesse and Evelyn were still chatting and decided to go look for us. And Chris had already picked out all the clothes and offered to pay for them! Yay! Jesse and Evelyn found us and then Jesse looked at me and asked what did I do. I just ignored him and then Evelyn comes up to me and said, "O my god girl! What did you do?!" I told her that I was changing my style. Then she said, "Aiyah!" So we went back to our houses and I just ran upstairs to my room. Jesse knocked on my door and came in. Here's our little convo: J=Jesse, S=Me! J= Hey hun. S= O hi Jesse J= What did you do to your belly button?! I mean, I know you're gonna join a gang but did you really have to do that? S= Well yeah! It's one of the requirements! Do you like it? J= You know I'll like whatever you like. S= Thanks! J= No prob. S= Ooo, and I got a tattoo! J= You got a tattoo?! S= Yeah! Are you mad? J= Well, I don't know! But a tattoo! S= Hey, it's not like it's gonna kill me or anything! J= Whatever. S= It's just a tiny heart and star and do you know who's initials are on it? J= I don't know. S= Yours silly! J= Really?! S= Ahuh! To show everyone that I'm yours and that I love you! J= I love ya! S= Me too! So what did you do today with um, Evelyn? J= We just talked and ate. S= All right. J= Well, I'll leave you to your things. S= Hey, I wanna hug and a kiss! J= Ok. *Jesse comes over and gives me a kiss and a hug!* S= Thanks! J= Love ya. Hehe, isn't Jesse such a sweetie?! I love him to death and after death, it'll be eternity! So then I went online and Evelyn was on! Evelyn IMed me and told me that she knew what was going on because Chris told her. So I said, "So?" Then she told me that she can't believe that I'm actually going through with it. So I just said yeah and told her that it was something I wanted to do and she said that she was going to tell everyone. I said I didn't care and off she went. Haha! I signed off and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be my first day of being a gangster! ~Please review~ 


	15. The Beginning of the Gangster Life!

Chapter 15: The Beginning of the Gangster Life!  
  
So I woke up at like 8:30 AM the next day. First I went online and Katie was on! I said hi and she said hi back. Here's our convo: Lilsweetangel102=Katie (not her real screen name), WanaRockJesse2NT=Me! (yes, this is my real screen name!) WanaRockJesse2NT= hey Lilsweetangel102= hey Lilsweetangel102= what's going on? WanaRockJesse2NT= OMGosh, im guna b a gangsta!!!!!!!! Lilsweetangel102= you're kidding me Lilsweetangel102= lol WanaRockJesse2NT= no, im not!!! Chris gotz me in 1!!! Hez a sweetie!!! WanaRockJesse2NT= lmao!!!!!!! Lilsweetangel102= you know you shouldn't be in 1 Lilsweetangel102= theyre bad news! WanaRockJesse2NT= w/e WanaRockJesse2NT= well, n I gotz a tattoo n a belly button piercing!!!!!!!! Lilsweetangel102=omg scarletto! WanaRockJesse2NT= lmao!! Lilsweetangel102= ok, w/e. but be careful. Ok? WanaRockJesse2NT= yea, I will. Dun worry!!! Lilsweetangel102= I just want you to be safe WanaRockJesse2NT= Ok!!!! Danx Lilsweetangel= your welcome WanaRockJesse2NT= um, I g2g. Chris wantz me at his crib by 11!!! WanaRockJesse2NT= babaiz Lilsweetangel= bye *WanaRockJesse2NT signed off* So I got ready and I wore my gangster-like clothes with some purple nail polish and a spike necklace and a spike bracelet! Then I put on some blue eye shadow with some lip-gloss! I knocked on Jesse's door and he didn't answer! Gosh, he must have been really tired! So I decided to let myself in. Haha, there was Jesse in his bed sleeping with no shirt on (haha, sezzy!) and I just shook him to wake him up! Dang, that didn't even wake him up! So I just tried something to wake him up. I got in bed with him and kissed him! Then I hugged him! That almost woke him up! At least he groaned and moved! So I just gave up and got out of his bed! Then I went back to my room and brush my hair again. Soon it was 9:30 AM. So I decided to try to wake up Jesse again! I think I'll wake up Jesse this time! I think he was having a nightmare because his blanket was pushed to the floor! Haha! So I shook Jesse more and hello, he still didn't wake up! I swear he is never going to wake up! So I gave up and took the blanket and covered him with it! Aw, he looked so sweet in his sleep! So I wrote him a note that said that I was with Chris and that it was my first day as a gangster. So I taped it to his doorknob and hopefully he'll see it! Haha! So I took the taxi and went over to Chris' crib. I knocked on his door and Evelyn answered! She let me come in and said that Chris was still asleep! Hah, do all guys sleep in so late?! So we just went into Evelyn's room and chatted. After about 30 minutes or so, Evelyn and I decided to go wake Chris up. Well, we just took Chris' blanket away from him and ha, look at what he was wearing or not wearing when he was sleeping! Haha! Well, I'm not going to get into that! Well, when I "saw" him, I ran out of his room! I just left Evelyn for her to wake him up! Haha! Blah! So I ran to Evelyn's room and just jumped on her bed. Then I just laughed my brains out! Haha! Eventually, Evelyn finally woke up Chris and I was in Evelyn's room reading some magazines. So Evelyn came in and said that Chris finally woke up! Haha! Then all of sudden, Chris came in without a knock and he was still in the "clothes" that he was sleeping in. Haha! So then he said hey and Evelyn and I were both laughing our socks off! We said hi and then I threw a pillow at Chris. Then he was like, "Hey! What was that for?" Then I just couldn't say a thing because I was laughing so hard! Now, everyone who knows me really well, know that once I start laughing really hard, I can't stop! Haha, sounds like the Pringle commercial! So then he said whatever and he left. Then I tried to keep a straight face but then I looked at Evelyn and Evelyn looked at me, we just cracked up! Then Evelyn was like, "Can you believe what Chris put on? Well, actually, not put on!" Haha! Then we both to crack up again! Now don't ask what he put on or not put on! Just keep wondering. So anyways, Chris went back to his room and changed and got ready for the day! Evelyn got ready too! Chris discussed my situation over with Evelyn, and she decided that she would want to check out the gang thing. So she might join the gang or maybe she won't. Who knows? So Evelyn wore her punk clothes and she already had her temporary tattoo, you know the ones that last for like a month. The tattoo said spike and she had her bellybutton pierced so she was already all set. So first we went out to eat and we went to the little part of Manhattan called Little Italy. If you've been there, it's just like a street! So we went to one of the restaurants. They are mad expensive too! Haha! Eh, no matter because Chris paid for us! Haha! Yeah, he has to pay for us because he's Mr. Rich guy. Haha! So after that, we chilled at a skate park. Can you believe that Chris can actually skate, being the clumsy one himself? Haha! Well, Evelyn could skate too and I was the only one that couldn't! Ah, I'm so stupid! Haha! Then Evelyn tried to teach me, but being the wimp that I am, I just couldn't do that! So I just sat/stood for like an hour or two. Mad boring! Then they were done skating and all that and we took the bus to go to Bronx. Then we went into this alley and Chris knocked on this door. They talked and all that and then they let us in. The guy that let us in name was Bobby. So Chris introduced us and like Bobby was fricken scanning Evelyn and me. Fucking pervert! So Chris was like, "Yo, this is Scarlet and this here is my girl, Evelyn." Bobby gave Evelyn and me a hug. So that went alright. Then we were led into this other room and like the other members of the gang were there. Let's see, there was Alicia, she had curly hair and was taller than me. Then there was Christina; she was Italian. And there was Mike; he was also taller than me. Yea, this gang was little but at least it was a gang. Um, Alicia and Bobby were supposedly in a relationship, but I'm not sure because hello, Bobby was scanning us! Cheater! Haha! So we all got introduced and all that shit. And the gangsters were looking at Evelyn and me to see if we were good enough for their gang. So they thought that we looked good, so we could chill with them till it was night. And at night, Evelyn and I would have to prove ourselves worthy! So we went to Bobby's crib and we just chilled there. We listened to some music and watched TV and all that crap. Then us girls got bored and we went into the bathroom and got our hair and our makeup done. Alicia was crimping my hair. Christina was doing Evelyn's makeup. We were talking about our boys. What do you think we were talking about? Haha! The reason Christina and Alicia were doing our hair and makeup was because we had to look good enough for our guys. But as you know, Jesse wasn't joining a gang. So why would I have to be all prettied up? I don't know. So we got all prettied up and by then it was about 7 PM. So we all went out for dinner. We went to McDonald's. How obvious! Haha! So we ate there and then all of us girls went to the bathroom. I thought we were going in there to do our makeup again, but that's not what Christina and Alicia had in mind. They instantly went to the bathroom stalls and just threw up their food. O my god, they were bulimic! Yuck! Evelyn saw this too and she was just grossed out. We looked at each other and our face expression was like, ew! So after some minutes, they came out and saw our faces. They asked what was wrong. Evelyn was like, "You definitely have an eating disorder!" Then Alicia goes up to her and says, "So what? Don't you do this? Well, you better start doing this you little fatty or your man will just walk out on you!" Then Evelyn yells, "Shut up bitch! Chris will never do that to me!" "O, just watch and see," Christina says. So then Alicia and Christina goes up to the sinks, washes their mouths out and just walks out of the bathroom. Then Evelyn was like, "Biotches!" Haha! And I am pretty sure that the guys heard that because when Evelyn and I walked out of the bathroom, everyone was just staring at us. Haha! So I sat next to Mike because he was all lonely by himself and stuff. Like, he's the only guy that wasn't hooked up with a girl. How sad is that?! So I asked him if he was all right and he just shrugged. Like, whatever! So then Alicia asks where were going to go next. Then Bobby said that we were going to go back to their hideout. So then Alicia goes, "Great idea," and then Bobby and her starts making out right there in front of us and I mean they were like really making out! The kind of make out that you would not at all like to see. So I just grabbed Mike's hand and we just walked out of there! Evelyn and Chris were behind us and then Christina followed them. Then Chris asked what was wrong and I said that I just couldn't stand watching do that! So then Chris was like, "Well, you better get used to it and if that's really bad, than you haven't seen nothing yet, at all!" So then I just gave him a whatever look and we went back in the place. The "couple" still wasn't done and do you know gross that is?! Haha! Blah! So then Chris goes up to them and broke them up and we started walking back to our hideout. By the time we got there, I was terribly tired and when we got inside, I just collapsed on the couch. I was mad tired, yo. Then Evelyn was like, "Move over girl! I totally need to sit down!" Haha! So I did that and we just chatted away. Then Chris, Bobby, Alicia, and Christina were discussing how Evelyn and I were going to prove ourselves worthy. Alicia says that Evelyn and I shouldn't even join the gang because we were too nice or kind or prissy. Then Christina all of a sudden grabs Chris' butt! Hello?! Like, what the fuck?! Chris just jumps back a little and just nods in disgust. Thankfully Evelyn didn't see this, nor did I. O my god, Christina has the hots for Chris! Haha! O my god, why didn't Chris snap back at her? Did he like that or something? Is that what gangsters do? I don't know! So Christina said that at least Evelyn shouldn't be in the gang. Then Chris asks why and Christina says nothing. Then Bobby said that Evelyn and I should join the gang because we were hot enough. Hello, pervert! Haha! Chris said that we should join because we were perfect for their gang with some adjustments. So then they discussed more about that and finally came to the conclusion that we were going to join, only if we passes this test we had to do later at night. So they came over and told us. So then Evelyn said that she was sorry to Christina and Alicia and then Alicia was like, "Alright! Well, get up girl and I am going to show you what being a gangster is all about!" So we got up and we walked about four blocks and came to a store. This was the test: Evelyn and I had to rob the store without being caught by the police. Well, that was pretty easy but as you all know, I'm Miss innocent. Haha! But with some persuasion from the other people, I got over that. So Evelyn and I sneaked off and entered the store. Now we used some whipped cream and sprayed the security cameras and Evelyn bluffed that she had a gun and if the guy wasn't going to cooperate, she would blow his head off! Haha! So I got the money and Evelyn ripped the phone out. Then we just ran for it! And you know, Evelyn and I had like, masks on. Haha! So we ran to our hideout and went in there. Yes! Evelyn and I are finally in the gang! So we counted the money and split it. We got about $40 each. Not a lot but at least it's still money! Haha! Then we were all tired and we decided to go back home. By now, it was about 2 AM. So as we were walking to the train station, Chris' cell rung. It was Jesse! Chris handed over the phone and I said hi. Here's our convo: J=Jesse, S=Me! S=Hey! J=Hi, where have you been? It's like late! I haven't seen you all day! S=Jesse, just chill. I'm all right! Everything is perfect! O my god, guess what?! Evelyn and I got into the gang! *Squeal* J=O good. S=Aren't you happy for me? J=Yeah, I am but right now I am worried about you. S=Hehe, don't worry about me! Just go to sleep and I'll be in my room the next morning, ok? I promise, baby. J=Ok. S=Bye bye. Love ya! J=Love you too. Bye. Yup, that was it. So I bought my ticket and headed back to Westchester. I took a cab to Jesse's house and I opened the door with my key, which Jesse gave me! So I went to my room and changed. O my god, I was mad, mad tired! It was like 3 AM now! Haha! So I went to sleep really quickly. ~Please review~ 


	16. Welcome Back, Are You Still You?

Chapter 16: Welcome Back, Are You Still You?  
  
And the next morning, I woke up at like 10 AM! Haha! I so bet that Jesse is still asleep! Haha! O well, guys will be guys. So I knocked on Jesse's door. No answer. Sleepyhead. Haha! So I just opened his door and climbed into his bed. I had Jesse's arm wrapped around me and his blanket was covering us. O my god, do you know how good that felt? Haha! And you know what the really, really good part of our summer was? His parents trusted us so they went to Hawaii for their summer vacation and Lea and Timmy had to go with them! Hah! How perfect is that?! O my god, his parents are really too trusting. Don't they think about what could happen? Like, parties or other stuff. O well, I'm not complaining! Haha! So all that was so good! So I just slept with him for the rest of the day. And for all you people with the nastiest of minds, absolutely positively nothing happened! All we did was sleep. There might be some hugging and kissing involved but that's it! So totally don't get the wrong idea! Haha! Anyways, I went to sleep with him and I guess it was around 1 PM when Jesse woke me up. I think he was already awoke a long time ago but didn't want to wake me up. Aw, what a sweetie! Haha! So I woke up and gave Jesse a long hug. He sat right next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He asked me how was my night and I just told him everything. At the end, Jesse looked a little disappointed in me because of all the robbing stuff. But other than that, he was happy for me that I was happy. So I asked him why don't he join the gang. He said that he didn't want to because he was in that same gang and he didn't exactly enjoy it. Then he told me that that gang might not be right for me. And then he asked me if I could resign from that gang. I was like, "No Jesse! Are you kidding me? I haven't even been in a gang for a full day yet! Haha!" Then there was disappointment in his eyes but I cheered him up by saying that I would spend the rest of the day with him. That so instantly made him a whole lot happier! So we walked downstairs, holding hands, and we walked into living room. Jesse asked me if I wanted any breakfast and I said no thanks. So he quickly went into the kitchen and came back into the living room with a really big bowl of cereal. Haha! So we decided to watch The Time Machine and that was pretty good movie! So Jesse was like done with his breakfast right after the part he gets sent back to meet his love. Isn't he a fast eater? Haha! So then Jesse and I cuddled up to watch it. And it seriously is a cuddle movie. Haha! So then at some parts I cried a little but Jesse was there to catch my tears. O my god, that just sounded really sad or really romantic or both just then. Haha! Weird! Well, like the part when that dude kills that ugly dude, Chris and Evelyn walked in the house. They have Jesse's key too, you know. Actually all of them do except for Greg. I don't think Jesse has gained his trust in Greg yet. Neither have I. But that's ok. He still has to do like 30 or 40 more hours of community service. O my gosh, that means he'll get to see us soon! Well, anyways, Chris and Evelyn saw Jesse and I cuddling and they totally saw me crying. It took me like 4 minutes just to realize that they were there. Haha! So then Chris asked Jesse what was wrong with me. Jesse said with a bragging kind of voice, "She's fine. As you can see, we're watching her flick so she needs me to cry on." Then Chris was like, "Whatever." When the movie ended, I noticed Chris and Evelyn were here and so I tried to wipe away my tears really fast. So then Chris was like, "Do you need a hug?" I was like, "Yes, I do. Jesse, can you please give me a hug?" Then Jesse hugged me for like ever. Then Chris had that whatever look. Haha! Jealousy! Then after my hug, I was like, "Sorry Chris. Yeah, I want a hug from you too! Hehe!" So then he gave me a quick hug. So then we started talking away. I told them that Greg would be coming back soon, in like a week. Then they were all like, in unison, "O yeah." Haha! So we discussed if we should let Greg see us. We all agreed that we could let Greg see us. Then we called Matt and Frankie and told them to come over. In about an hour, all of us were here, in Jesse's house. We all agreed that Greg could see us and we totally had to get Amanda down here too! Haha! So we called her up and she said that she could come, but we didn't tell her about the whole Greg deal. So she took a plane and she arrived like 4 hours later. Matt picked her up. We all gave hugs to each other and stuff like that. So, we talked a lot and then we finally got to the topic of Greg. Amanda seemed upset by this but we just had to make her get over this! It is totally affecting her life! So we planned out a welcome back party for him and it was all set on Saturday. We all went shopping for the decorations and food and all those party stuff. It was kind of fun to shop but it was so totally not cool to use all that money! Haha! I'm greedy, didn't you know that? Haha! Soon enough, Saturday rolled by and we had called Greg that we were throwing him a party. At 4 PM, he came and Jacky, Jobeth, and Evelyn welcomed him with huge hugs. Amanda and I, on the other hand, just smiled at him. We totally still did not trust him! So like, Frankie, Matt, and Chris shook their hands with him but Jesse just shook his head at him, like a hi nod. Greg had seen what we were doing, unable to really connect with him like the others did. But can you blame us for what we were doing?! He fricken tried to kill us! That was so totally not cool! Then Greg came up to us and he said that he was really sorry for what he did and that he understood if they didn't forgive him. So we just nodded our heads in unison. Hello?! I was still deeply scared of him! If Jesse hadn't been here, right by my side, I probably wouldn't be there nodding my fricken head! I think, no, I know I love Jesse a lot! If I didn't, then I wouldn't trust him to protect me. He is just my guardian angel and a whole lot more. So we went into the living room and had music on and I danced with Jesse, of course. Greg danced with the girls that trusted him. Haha! Then there was a slow song. Greg had no one to dance with. Amanda was still really mad at him and afraid of him but she got over that and got the courage to dance with him. Hey, she's never afraid of anything for that long of a time. Haha! So Greg was a little nervous around Amanda. I mean, who can blame him? He cheated on her and all that crap! He should be very lucky just to get to dance with Amanda after all he had done to her! Well, here's what they were talking about: G=Greg, A=Amanda A=Hey, can I dance with you? G=Yeah sure! Are you sure? A=Yeah, what do you take me for? A ditz? G=No, no! Come here. A=So now that we are dancing, how is life treating you? G=Well, I am really glad that I'm out of community service! And I missed you guys. I am so sorry that I hurt you like that. Please forgive me! A=And why should I? I mean, you did some horrible things to my friends and me! G=I know I did and I regret ever to do that! Can't we just start over? A=Why should we start over? Like, it's not that I'll forget what happened! I don't think I can ever forgive you Greg! So then Amanda just walks out of the living room and Greg follows her. They went outside and they both sat on the porch. Amanda didn't cry but she was pretty upset. Remember, Amanda's a tough girl! Haha! So they talked about what was happening between them. I won't get into details because that's boring so I'll just skip the whole thing. So at the end of their conversation, Amanda was very near to crying. Greg could see that and held his arms out. Amanda just stood up and said, "Well, we're just going to be friends and no more than that." So she walked back into the house and sat on the couch in the living room. Greg was right behind her and sat on the opposite side of her. So they both just sat there, listening to music and watching us dance. But Amanda just couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed Greg's hand and they just danced without saying a word to each other. That's like impossible if you think about it. So our party was ok. Well, Greg seems to have grown a lot better, thanks to all the help he's had. So, later, we were all taking breaks between dances. It can be exhausting! But Greg asked me if he could have the pleasure of dancing with me. Haha! Um, I was a bit nervous to be dancing with a guy that tried to kill me but he was a really good friend before. So I was all mixed up. I looked at Jesse and he nodded to Greg and me that we could dance. I was a bit shaky too and it was kind of a slow dance. So we danced and Greg asked if I could forgive him. I just looked at him and just didn't answer him. But he said he wanted an answer and so I walked off to Jesse and just sat next to him. I mean, I just couldn't make that big of a decision by myself. So I talked it over with Jesse and we were so totally arguing if we should or not. But in the end, we agreed that we wouldn't say that we forgave him or not and that we would just say were just friends. So Jesse and I walked over to Greg and said all that. Greg seemed please so it was all good. Well, our party was a whole lot of fun and we just didn't want our fun to end, of course! So, guess what?! We held a sleepover! Don't you just love sleepovers? They're always so much fun! Um, the only problem was the amount of space in the house. But we had it all figured out. Jesse and I would sleep in his room. Chris and Evelyn would sleep in my room. Frankie and Jobeth slept in the living room on the couches, so they won't do anything that they would regret, if you get my drift. Haha! Um, Matt and Jacky slept in Jesse's parents' room. Amanda slept in Lea's room and Greg slept in Timmy's room. Well, he slept on the floor because the bed was so tiny. Haha! So yeah, all that was set but we still had some time to like chill and everything. So we decided to go to some of Jesse's friends' houses! Um, first we went to this girl's house and her name was Jessie. Well, we walked there because she was just down the street. Her house was really pretty too. So Jesse knocked on her door and she answered the door. She had like a really shocked look on her face too. Haha! I guess she wasn't expecting so many people at her door. Haha! Then Jesse was like, "Hey!" Then she was like, "Hi." She stepped out of her house and closed her door. The Jesse introduced us all. She introduced herself. So we decided to just chill on her lawn and she took out a blanket that we could sit on. So we all talked a little and stuff. She was extremely nice. I think everyone liked her. She was really, really kind. Maybe too kind? Nah, just kidding. We talked about stuff and that kind of stuff. Haha! So we kind of got bored so we decided to go to a restaurant for dinner. Haha, we went to Burger King! Yup, the home of the junkiest junk food of all! It really is! I looked it up before! So it was kind of far away so we walked back to Jesse's house and we decided to take Jesse's car! Aah, I love his car! Haha! So yeah, in about five to ten minutes, we were there. Let's see, we really didn't eat. We mostly talked actually. So it was getting a little late. We dropped off Jessie and we headed towards Jesse's house. Well, we got into our sleeping clothes and we watched some television in the living room. We watched AI: Artificial Intelligence. That movie was kind of sad. I mean, this robot kid loses his "mother." After that movie, guess what time it is! It's make-out time! Yeah! Haha! Don't you know that we love to make- out?! Well yeah! Haha! So I won't get into details. It might gross you out. Haha! So, um, we got a little tired. So we went off to bed. I don't know what the other couples were doing, but I do know what was happening in Jesse's and my room. Well, where the heck should I start? Ok, so Jesse and I were already in bed, getting ready to go to sleep. Well, I was kissing him and then I started to go down, if you know what I mean. Well, you do remember that Jesse wears no shirt to sleep, right? Yeah. So, Jesse stopped me, of course. He asked me what the heck I was doing. Then I said in a sexy way, "Yo quiero hacer amor con tú." Then I smiled and I kissed Jesse on the lips. It took some time for Jesse to process what I said but finally he got what I had said. Then he yelled, "No! No way! You even said that we shouldn't and all that crap. You said we were too young anyways." "Yeah, but that was the past. We're a little older now! Plus, I really want to do this and it'll help me on my gang status. And Chris said I really should anyways. He's probably going to do that to Evelyn. And you do know that I love you," I said sadly. Then Jesse replied with, "Yeah, I love you too but still, we're too young. And I just can't do this now." I screamed, "Fine! Be that way! You don't know what you're missing." So I turned away from him and went to sleep. Jesse tried to hug me but I just pushed him away. How dare he?! Not wanting me! Fine, no problem! I'll just do this some other way! *Evil hehe* The next day, I was super mad, so I woke up kind of early and woke Chris and Evelyn up. Well, they hadn't done whatever yet so that was good, I think? Well, I wanted to just chill with them for the day. You know, some gangster-bonding. Hehe. Well, we decided to go to Wendy's and ate some lunch there. Yeah, it's like 11 AM for summer. Well, I talked my problem over with them. Chris suggested to just do it the gangster way. Evelyn and I had no clue what he was talking about. But he said he would help me with my problem. I wonder what he meant. So we went back to Jesse's house and the people there had already woke up. I was still mad at Jesse but I could still give him his hug and kiss. Well, I saw Jesse sitting at the table, eating his breakfast. Boy, that guy needs to manage his eating schedule. Haha! He looked up and looked kind of pissed, but at the same time, sad too. I walked over to him and just gave him a hug. He just gave me a kiss on the cheek back and I walked to the living room. Chris stayed behind with Jesse and Evelyn walked with me. In the living room, the rest of the people sat on the couches. They were watching Friends. Blah, I don't watch that icky show, so I had no clue what it was about. So I sat on one of the couches, just watching the show with them. Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Chris was talking to Jesse. Here's the convo: J=Jesse, C=Chris, S=Me C=Yo, what's your prob? J=Nothing C=I know something's up. Scarletto told me. Well, Evelyn too. J=So what? It's still none your business. C=I still want to help you guys. J=Hey, I know Scarlet and I do know that she does not want to do that! For all I know, it's just to help her with her gangster status. I'm not that dumb. C=Well, maybe. I mean, I haven't done that yet and I'm in a gang. J=Pfh, yeah, yet! Probably with Evelyn! Probably soon! C=No way! J=Whatever. C=Hey, just talk to her man. Maybe she'll change her mind. No one knows. J=Yeah, later. C=Well, I'm going in the living room. J=Yeah, I'll be here. C=I'm going to get Scarletto in here. J=Yeah, whatever. *Chris goes into the living room and I come into the kitchen. * S=Hey! Ok, what's up? J=Uh, I want to talk to you about something. S=Please Jesse, I don't want to be mad at you again. I got over what happened last night. I have a solution now so don't worry. J=No see, you have to understand that I love you and I'll do anything for you. But I still want what's best for you too. And this is for the best. S=Aww! I know you love me and I love you too. Just don't worry about this. I got it all set. J=I just want you to stay by my side. S=Me too. *Weeps* So yeah, Jesse and I weren't mad at each other no more. Well, then I went upstairs and got online and I just couldn't wait to tell Katie what Jesse told me. And yay, she was on. So I told her and she said that she was happy for me. She also had some good news of her own. She and Ethan, a friend of mine, were dating! How ironic! I mean, that is like impossible! But they were dating. Wow! Anyways, that was cool. I still can't imagine that. Haha! So I went back downstairs and finally, Friends was over! We were all bored and there really wasn't that much to do. It was pretty much a boring day, actually. Haha! Hmm, what to do on a summer day? Haha! Well, it was pretty much TV for the rest of the day. Towards 5 PM, Chris called Evelyn and I into the kitchen. I wonder what was wrong. So he told us to sit down. And so we did. He said that Bobby had called him and said to meet him and the gang tonight. Well, I didn't see a problem with that and neither did Evelyn. So I told Jesse that we were going to have a meet. O no, Jesse had that look again. You know that look, when I told him about what happened that night when I became a gangster. So I just had to give him a hug! Well, Greg and the rest of them were going home, except for Chris and Evelyn. And Amanda was staying with Greg. Uh-oh. Bad combination! Haha! But I think both of them were a little glad to actually be near each other, even though they aren't dating anymore. And I think they will, hopefully, get along. I know I'll always be afraid of Greg. There's no doubt in that. But Jesse will always be there for me and that's all I need to know. Anyways, I really, really wanted Jesse to come. So I begged Jesse to come with me. Hehe, now it's my turn to do the puppy-pout. Haha. So I did that and hey, no one can resist my puppy-pout either. So yea, Jesse went with us. He's my brave hunn. Haha! Well, we left at 9 PM and went to the train station. Then we went to our little spot and hey, everyone was already there. So Jesse and I went over to the couch and just hung out there till Bobby was going to announce his speech. Like after 5 minutes, Bobby finally gave his speech. But first he questioned Jesse why he was here. I told Bobby that he was here with me. But Bobby said that I couldn't bring anyone with me anymore, but he let this one slide, since I'm new. So Jesse and I and everyone else just listened to him. Well, not really. Actually, we just made-out. Same with Chris and Evelyn. But I did hear some of the speech. He was talking something about requirements if we wanted to be in the gang. Um, one of them was that you would have to do drugs. Already, Jesse's face looked troubled. I glanced over at Evelyn and he face was also as troubled. I take it that they weren't quite as excited as Bobby, eh? Well, if they weren't happy, then neither was I. Well, when he was done, I walked up to him and told him that I couldn't do drugs. It would totally ruin my health. Then he was like, "Well, you do want to be in this gang, right?" Well, I said yea. So he was like, "Then you'll have to do these, no question about it." But yea, I was stubborn and I was like, "It's not just me. Evelyn didn't look too happy about this idea either. Anyways, Jesse doesn't want me to do all this crap. Anything he wants, he gets! And I don't think it would too good for him. Yeah, an anti-drug spokesperson dating a druggie. He already thinks it's bad that I'm in this gang. And what the hell happened that made him quit this gang?!" "You don't want to know what happened. And are you his slave? Come on girl, they're just drugs. And if you think this is bad, then you haven't heard anything. Did you even listen to me? Do you even know what the other requirements are? I don't think you're gonna cut out to be in this gang," Bobby said. "Ok, what did Jesse do?! I have to know. I'm his girlfriend! And fine, I'll do the drugs as long as that's it," I screamed. "Alright now! But there are more requirements but I won't tell them to you now. You'll like, freak! Anyways, why don't you ask him for yourself? And I'll just say, he didn't quit," Bobby said. So I walked over to Jesse and you know what I saw?! Christina was fricken flirting with him! What a bitch! Jesse totally didn't like her flirting with him. I told her to shoo. Hah, but she had to put a fight! We were like cursing at each other, but Jesse broke us up. Jesse and I sat down and we had a conversation. Here's our conversation: J=Jesse, S=Me J=What's up? S=Um, what happened to you? Why did you quit? J=You don't want to know. S=That's odd. That's what Bobby said too. J=Well, he's right for once. S=Jesse, come on! No more secrets! I'm your girlfriend and I love you no matter what. J=You just don't want to know! S=Jesse, you know I'll get it out of you sometime or another. You know you don't want me to get mad at you. J=Yea, but this will definitely make you mad! S=Well, then I have to know! J=Fine! Ok, I used to be in this gang but Bobby kicked me out of it! You happy?! S=Uh, no! Why did he kick you out? J=Uh, uh, ok. You know Christina, right? Well, she used to date Bobby. And Bobby's overprotective. So this one time, I was single and Christina wasn't. So Christina started flirting with me and one thing led to another and boom, something not cool happened. So Bobby caught us and there we go, I got kicked out. Scarlet, say something. S=Um, Jesse, I don't know what to say. I mean, how could you? It's like, hello! You guys weren't even close, were you? J=Well, we knew each other but we didn't really know one another. S=Jesse! O my god! *Starts pacing* J=Are you mad at me? S=No, but o my god! How, why, o my god! Don't you ever do something that stupid again! Uh, I gotta talk to Bobby for a moment. Stay here and don't let Christina, that bitch, come near you. J=Yeah. O my god, and all this time I thought he was still a.a.a.a.well you know what I'm saying. O my gosh, I cant believe he ain't one! But he's so innocent! I guess all quiet people aren't that innocent, are they? But I got over that. It was just a childish mistake. So I went over to Bobby and told him that I knew what happened and that I was so sorry. He told me that it was ok, but Jesse could never join again. I told him that I knew. So then I saw Mike walk past us and looked so terribly lonely. So I asked if we could just have one more person join. Bobby said no. Well that sucked. So um, I walked over to Mike and he was just sitting there, doing nothing. So we talked and you know what, he really is a nice guy. Well, we didn't talk for long and so I left him there again, lonely. For the rest of the night, we could pretty much do anything we wanted to there. Bobby and Alicia was in the "special room" doing god-knows-what. Jesse and I just talked and we decided to leave. We took the train and we went to sleep right when we lied in our beds. Jesse was in his room and I was in mine. So tired. Well, back at the gang spot, Chris and Evelyn were talking about the requirements. Even though Evelyn didn't want to do drugs, Chris convinced her. Now there was another part of the requirements. You had to do you-know-what. Yuck! That's all I have to say. Now, I don't know about you but Chris was ready and Evelyn wasn't. This, Chris couldn't convince her. It was her own decision to make. So they decided to delay that but the problem was that we only had till the end of the year! Yikes! Ah, but other than that, life was peaceful as it could be. ~Please review~ 


	17. Happy OneYear Anniversary!

Chapter 17: Happy One-Year Anniversary!  
  
Ok, so the next morning was like any other morning. Wake up, get dressed, go to the bathroom. Yea, the whole enchilada! When I woke up, I had just realized that Chris and Evelyn were left back at our gang spot. I tried calling Evelyn's cell but no one answered! I wondered where they could be? So, I woke up Jesse and told him that I was really concerned about them. But Jesse had to be really lazy and got dressed and stuff as fast as a freaking snail! As soon as he got done, we went to the train station and bought two tickets to New York City. In thirty minutes to an hour, we finally arrived at our destination. We walked to our gang spot, but found no one there. A little later, Jesse got a call from someone and when he hung up, he had the saddest face ever. I asked him, "What's wrong?!" He told him that Chris and Evelyn never got home from last night. O my god, we totally needed to find them! First we went to Chris' apartment and talked to his mother. She was deeply upset and asked if we knew anything. Well, we did but we couldn't just give it out! We talked for a long time and after a while, we left. Jesse and I were determined to find our friends! We called all our friends and told them to be on the lookout for Chris and Evelyn. So, we all tried to find them for such long time! But we had no luck. After, we decided to go home and hope and pray that Chris and Evelyn would show up safely. Everyone went home, and Jesse and I just sat on his couch waiting for the phone to just ring. There we sat after midnight. I was drifting off to sleep and in the next moment, I was asleep! I just couldn't wait for them anymore. In the middle of the night, someone was shaking me! It was Jesse. Startled as I was, Jesse just kept on rambling on and on about something that I couldn't understand! But all he did was grab my jacket and me and we were out of the door! Then he bought us some tickets and on the train, I asked him what the hell was going on?! Here's our convo: J=Jesse, S=Me! S-Um, What's going on? J-Chris and Evelyn are safe! S-What?! Well, where are they?! J-They're in the gang spot with the rest of the gang. S-O my god! We have to call everyone and tell them that they're safe! J-yeah, and tell them to go there. S-But we can't! Because that means I have to break one of our rules! J-We have to! Would you rather risk your friendships or your stupid gang! At that moment, everything was racing through my mind. Would I either have my friends or would I have my o so cool gang? I, I just don't know! Then, we got off of the train and we quickly got to our spot. When we got in, we saw Chris with a black eye and Mike with a serious bullet wound. At that split second, I knew the answer to my problem. I had to tell my friends. Even though the gang was really important to me, I just couldn't live without my friends. They are the world to me. I asked Jesse to hand me his phone and I called everyone that Chris and Evelyn were ok. They said that they would come and I told them the location. When they bursted in, Bobby had a confused look on his face. I told him that they were my friends. But of course, he was being selfish and he totally freaked out. He said I was out of the gang and you know what? I really didn't care by now. I just had to help get Chris and Mike to the hospital. Amanda helped Mike out. Evelyn helped Chris out. By now, Greg was being really dumb and he was totally not helping and checking out Christina. Ugh, how can anyone like that bitch? Well, Alicia and Bobby stayed behind because they don't think about anyone except themselves. On the way to the hospital, a car hit Greg! Can this night get any worse? O my god, well, Greg was seriously in bad shape. We had the guys and Christina help him to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, the emergency room was full of people. We had to wait at least an hour until Greg, Mike, and Chris were attended to. Also, we had to fill out some paperwork until we could see them again. And by looking at Mike and Chris' clothes, they asked us some ridiculous questions! This was hell. I didn't get to answer all the questions because I had no clue what happened. I just hope that they don't get into any more trouble than they are now. A half an hour later, we got to visit them. Chris was ok. He just had an ice pack to reduce the swelling. On the other hand, Mike was in critical condition. He had to go through surgery to get the bullet out. I'm guessing he has to stay in the hospital for at least a week. Now onto poor Greg. He had some broken ribs and a concussion. We all talked to them and it was pretty quiet most of the time. It was getting really late and we had to leave them there. Christina stayed with Greg and Amanda stayed with Mike. Well, well, it looks like there might be a chance of some new couples. While on the way back to Jesse's house, Jesse kept on muttering something. I asked him, "Um, hello? Whatcha talking about? Haha, you're not schizophrenic, are you?" "What? Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking," replied Jesse. "Well, hmm, you think out loud, eh," said I. Jesse said, "I guess so." When we were on the train, we both were quiet. I guess we just needed time to think. We got home pretty soon and we gave each other a hug and a kiss. I went into my room and it was so homey. Jesse's house has been so much like a second house to me. I mean, his family and friends were so nice, except for that one incident. The room that I slept in was so much like the way I kept it in my real house. Plus, Mr., Mrs., Lea, and Timmy are like family to me now! Well, I didn't want to think anymore. I went to sleep and when I was half asleep, I heard some instrumental sounds and some humming. O well, I was too tired to find out. When I woke up, the house was actually quiet. I got up to my feet and tiptoed into Jesse's room. Poor baby, he fell asleep on his desk. And what do I see in his hand?! Some lyrics to a song. Hmm, well, I ain't going to be nosey so I went into my room and got online. One of my cool friends, Erika, was on too. Here's our convo: WanaRockJesse2NT=Hey Sk8erGrl=hey, wassup? WanaRockJesse2NT=just quietness...u? Sk8erGrl=same, so what are you going to do today? WanaRockJesse2NT=um, did I ever tell you that im with that SOS that ive been desiring for so long? Sk8erGrl=what are you talking about???? WanaRockJesse2NT=uhh, hehe, Jesse's in the other room? Sk8erGrl=WHAT???? Omg grl, you're so lucky!! aaahhh, give me details! WanaRockJesse2NT=well, theres so much! I mean, whoo! lets just say that life is still normal as it can get and its just one more special person in my life. Sk8erGrl=you're still soooo lucky! WanaRockJesse2NT=hehe, I kno. Sk8erGrl=hey, I g2g now. Have fun with the Jester from Westchester! ::wink:: WanaRockJesse2NT=byeness By now, my typing had woken up Jesse. Hehe, yes, I type really hard and loud. Jesse knocked on the door and I told him to come in. He asked what I was doing and I replied that Erika was just talking to me. He gave me a hug and o my goodness, when he hugged me, I felt like I was an obsessive fan again. Although I still was but now I knew he was mine. I told him to get out of the room so I could change. Of course there was a bit of tickling but hell, his tickling is really great. Haha, did that even make sense? I was ready in like fifteen minutes and Jesse had changed too. Ahh, his cologne still smelled so great. I swear, that day was beginning with a different me. Jesse took me out for lunch that day and we went to Friday's. We took the bus and we talked constantly. It was a never-ending chat. When we arrived, I ordered a pizza and Jesse ordered two burgers. As soon as he was done with his first burger, he took out his cell phone and told me to wait while he went outside. So I did that. He came back in like ten minutes. I asked him whom he called and he said no one. Ooook. Then Jesse ate the other burger really quickly and well, I was already done when he was outside calling someone. He took care of the check and we went outside and got onto another bus. The next was Westchester Mall. Jesse gave me some money to spend and told me to go shop for some CDs. So I did that. Yes, I am a very obeying person. I went to FYE and bought a B2K CD. When I went back to the place where we split, Jesse was already there! He had nothing in his hand or anything. Ok, he is starting to get a little suspicious. First, the lyrics and humming. Then the out-of-the-blue phone call. Next, he bought nothing! What? That didn't seem right! I finally had enough with all this weird stuff! I asked him what was going on. He said to just chill. O my god, how can he say that?! I told him to stop. And he said he would. Well, we left the mall and headed to a store. There, we bought Greg and Mike a gift. Then we walked over to a bakery and got them some donuts. We called up a taxi and then we started out to the hospital. We went into the building and went up the elevator. Greg and Mike's room number room was 602. Jesse and I went into the room and we saw both of them watching a baseball game. O jeez. So of course, Jesse got sucked into the game. I saw Christina and Amanda in the room too. They looked bored out of their minds. Haha! Well, I talked to Amanda. I definitely will not talk to Christina! She's a little bitch and god, now she likes Greg?! I mean, I don't really have that much against Greg about this topic, but she was falling for him just when she saw him! God, this world is turning upside-down! Amanda didn't really care about Greg now. He was just a stranger in her mind. I put the flowers in the hospital vases and I gave both of them teddy bears. They were so cute! Amanda and I talked about Mike and well, since Mike, Greg, and Jesse were into the game, I don't think they would've heard us. Amanda told me that Mike was a real sweetie and he looked adorable when he slept. Haha, and I said that that was kind of hard to imagine. Well, it was getting a little late and I told Jesse we had to go. Jesse refused so o well. I gave a Greg and Mike a hug and then I dragged Jesse out of the room. Haha! We walked out of the building and headed toward a nearby train station. Jesse and I were going back to his house since there really wasn't much to do today. So when we were back in White Plains, we walked to Jesse's house. Jesse gave me his keys to open the door and when I finally opened it, o my goodness gracious, the house was filled with so many roses! I turned around facing Jesse with a huge smile on my face and I was so speechless! Then he took out a long box out of his jacket and he opened it and it was heart locket necklace. It was white gold. Jesse put the necklace on me, and I opened the locket. There were two pictures of us kissing and snuggled together. Pretty soon, there were tears streaming down my eyes and I hugged Jesse so tight! Then he whispered, "Happy anniversary." I told him that I loved him as a reply. Soon after, he took my hand and we went into his bedroom! Eek! I wonder what he had up his sleeve now. He told me to sit on the bed. When I sat down, he dug into his drawer and he got something out. It was a.piece of paper with words and notes on it! Had you on suspense, didn't I? Haha! Anyways, he took out this little keyboard and began singing to me while playing the keyboard. The song was so sweet. He told me that it was a song that he's working on and it was dedicated to me. Aww, isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever heard? Then he sat next to me and gave a wonderful kiss. It was so exhilarating. When we broke off, we stared at each other's eyes. It must have been like ten minutes before one of us spoke up. Jesse then told me he had another surprise! Yea, another surprise! Can you believe it? So he told me to wear the best dress that I brought with me. I got out of his room and ransacked my closet for the perfect dress. Finally I found one that I cherished. It was a lavender silk dress that cut off at my knees. It was also spaghetti strapped, and the dress was in layers. So I picked out my dress and then I had to get my hair in a perfect style, ya know. So I decided to put it up with a clamp, because Jesse had told me to hurry up to get ready. The clamp was black, to blend in with my hair. When I was done putting my hair up, I put on my makeup. I decided to not go so heavy on the makeup. So when the makeup was on, I put on my dress, and I stared into my mirror. Gee golly, I forgot about my shoes! Haha! Well, I searched in my closet and I had to deal with my platform spring shoes. Haha! Well, I searched in my closet and I had to deal with my platform spring shoes. Jesse was downstairs waiting. Gosh, this felt like going to a prom. Haha! I walked carefully down the stairs and Jesse was in a tuxedo. Ahh, this was starting to become a wonderful evening. He greeted me and he held my jacket in his hands. He helped me put it on, and then he said that we we're going Manhattan to have our dinner. Can you believe him?! O golly, am I glad that he's my boyfriend? Well, he actually rented a limo! I'm telling you, this guy must have watched many prom movies. So we got into the limo and the driver began to drive. On the way to the city, we talked about how our day was going. Here's our convo: J=Jesse, S=Me! J-So how do you like our day so far? S-O my god, are you kidding me?! I'm loving it! It's like a dream! Haha! J-Good good. Well, I still have one more surprise after the next surprise. S-Aah! Jesse, you are my magician. J-And you're my angel. S-No, you're my angel! J-Nah, you're mine. S-Well, I guess we're each other's angels. Or should I say Guardian angel, eh? J-You might be right. S-Well, I'm always right! Haha! J-That's true. And that's one of the reasons why you're so perfect to me. S-Mmm, I love you. J-Yea, so do I. S-And I cherish, adore, admire, fancy, and all those other words. J-Well, I just have to say one thing. I love you. S-Yepp, everyone loves the one and only Scarlet! J-Hey, we're getting near to the surprise. Better pamper up. S-Hah, I think you're the one that needs pampering. Your hair's messed up, Mr. McCartney. J-Hey, this is the do. Jesse McCartney is nothing without this. S-Mmhmm, I'm sure. J-Yea, you better agree. S-Haha! J-Ok, well, we're here so let's go! S-Ok. Jesse opened the door and he took my hand to help me out. When I stepped out, there were millions of cameras everywhere and the surprise was Jesse made reservations to like, the second to most expensive restaurant ever! I'm telling you, this guy must have really big connections. Well, the cameras kept flashing and Jesse kept on smiling. But I was in a little trouble. Haha, I had never gotten the chance to get accustomed to cameras so I was going blind there. Haha! Thank goodness that Jesse was holding my arm so he could guide me. So dependable, he is. Well, we eventually got into the restaurant and I saw a lot of famous people there. Haha, shouldn't be a surprise to me anymore. Well, a waiter guided us to our table and it was a wonderful spot, indeed. We ordered our food and o my go, it was so freaking delicious. An hour and a half later, we left. Arg, back to the flashing cameras again! By the time we reached the end of the sidewalk, our limo was already there. Jesse said, "Now onto my next surprise for you. Hehe." Hmm, a chuckle from him can't good. Haha! Well, Jesse and I got in and off we went. Our next stop was at.Central Park! Haha, o my god, duh, how obvious! Haha, well, not to me. So Jesse and I got out and there was a white carriage with carnations all over it. Also, the horse was black and had a white diamond shape on its forehead, like Black Beauty, my favorite book of all time! Jesse escorted me onto the carriage and a driver was already there. Jesse said to the driver to go around the park several times. Several! Well, Jesse and I talked. Here's the convo: J=Jesse, S=Me!, A=Amy, N=Nick S-O my gosh, how could you have planned all this without me knowing? Haha! J-Hey, my looks and singing ain't all that I gots. S-Well, hehe, you certainly have proven that well tonight. J-I'm just multi-talented. Give me a kiss. ::Kiss:: S-You are absolutely wonderful! J-Yepp, it's all here. S-Um, yea.holy frick! Look over there! ::points to two figures on the streets:: Ick, its Amy with. J-With who? And who's Amy again? I forgot, sorry hunn. S-Ugh! With Nick! The guy that oh, I went out with when I was mad at you. And Amy is my cousin, the whore! J-O, yea, I remember her. S-Yeah, she's a nerdy slut, I swear! I hate how she ruins everything. J-Just forget about them. Ignore 'em! S-Hmm, easier said than done. She has hawk eyes too. Her stupid glasses! Just smash 'em and she's as blind as a bat. J-Hey, chill. Don't let her ruin our night without having said anything to us yet! Haha, you're my riley girl. S-Mmm, you're right. And thanks Jess. Hey, you're my lubber dawg. J-Yea! I'm her pet! S-Hehe, yepp. I'll pet ya forever and take care of you. J-::Smiles and leans in for a kiss, but stops because of an interruption:: A-*From far away* Whoohoo! Over here. J-Just ignore her Scarlet. A-Yo! Hey Nick, let's run towards 'em. N-Are you sure? Because they seem content without us. A-Yes, I'm sure! I have not been wrong so far, have I? N-Well, no. A-Well, ok, now let's go! *They both run towards us* A-Hey, didn't you hear me, Scarlet? S-Hmm? O, no. A-Hey, what's up Jesse? J-Just out with my girl, what about you? A-I'm just out with my boy. O, let me introduce you to him, since Scarlet didn't do that when she was dating him. This is Nick. Nick, Jesse. Jesse, Nick. N-Hey. J-Yo. S-Ook, since everyone knows each other now, let's get on with our lives, shall we? A-Hey, not so fast. Everyone needs to know a person's history, right? S-Hmm, not in all cases such as this one. A-Aww, well, for tradition's sake. S-Be quiet! A-Ok, well, let's start out with Nick telling me that Scarlet said that she really enjoyed the kiss that Scarlet and he shared. He also told me that Scarlet said that that kiss was better than any kiss that you ever gave her, Jesse. S-What? That isn't true now! A-Yeah, whatever you say. N-Yo, that was suppose to be kept between Scarlet and me. J-It's alright. I know that Scarlet was just.out of it! She needed someone to depend on. S-No, that wasn't the exact reason. I was being stupid, not thinking! I was really desperate so you know, I needed something to take the pain away. A-Yeah, exactly. So as you see, miss perfect ain't all that after all. S-At least I admit my mistakes and am not annoying! A-Well, I ain't the bitch! S-A bitch is better than a whore! A-Whatever. Let's get out of here, Nick. S-Yeah, you better wimp! *So Amy and her player boyfriend walks back onto the streets* S-She's such an.erg! J-Just forget it. S-Easy for you to say! She's not your cousin! J-That's true but you just gotta.I don't know, just don't fight. Let her tire herself out and then you see who has more power than. S-That's not how it runs in my family. J-You know what? Do you want to walk to the train station and go home? Because I really think you want to relax. S-Sure. J-Alright.Driver, please stop. *Jesse and I get out of the carriage and walk along the streets* We both walked about three blocks and who do we run into?! *Please review it!* 


	18. Chapter 18: See Ya Later!

Chapter 18: See Ya Later!  
  
It was Bobby and Alicia. They were both looking drunk and high at the same time. They said hey to us and I figured that they were both able to understand that I wanted out on the gang. Here's our convo: J=Jesse, S=Me!, A=Alicia, B=Bobby S-Hi Bobby B-Yo, waddup? S-Hey, I want out on the gang thing, ok? B-Naw, once you in, no out! A-Yea, listen to him. J-Shut your mouth! S-Both of you, stay out! B-Yo, I don't know what to say. S-Well, I am out so I don't care what you say! B-Hell no bitch! With that last sentence, he grabbed my wrist. I tried to get loose of his grip, but he was too strong. Alicia held out a gun toward Jesse. We were both helpless. Bobby dragged me into an alley and Alicia followed, still with the gun pointing towards Jesse. Just then, I heard a shot nearby! O no, what has happened? Bobby got distracted and I got loose of him. I ran out of the alley and to see Alicia there, on the ground, bleeding. Bobby came back from behind and he slowed down as to see his girlfriend half-dead. I looked up and saw shock on Jesse's face. I turned my head and saw Nick, with a gun in his hand! Nick had shot Alicia! I'm guessing he was just walking by from the subway. I was starting to cry and I went over to Jesse. Nick just dropped the gun and ran. That was the last we had ever seen him. Jesse and I started walking and we walked over to Bobby. I told Bobby that I was sorry and that I was out of the gang. Jesse and I walked slowly to the train station, while Bobby picked up Alicia and walked her to the hospital. We got back to Jesse's house in about an hour. We changed and went to the living room. No one said a peep and I just began to hug Jesse. He wrapped me in his arm and I felt just terrible. It was getting to be 1 AM and Jesse told me that we had to sleep. So we walked upstairs, hand in hand, and went our separate ways. An hour later, I still couldn't fall asleep and I went into Jesse's room. I got into his bed and he woke up a little and asked me why I was in his bed. I told him that I felt a lot more comfortable around him tonight and he just wrapped his arms around me. It was so warm and that night was truly a night that we both will never forget. 


	19. Chapter 19: Checking Out

Chapter 19: Checking Out  
  
In the morning, Jesse was still asleep. He looked so adorable asleep. It's like a Kodak moment! I hugged him and I swear, we had this connection that was irresistible. I fell asleep again and the next time I woke up, it was to the kiss of Jesse's lips. Now, usually I kiss him to wake him up, but apparently it was vice-versa this time. I woke up with a smile on my face and Jesse told me that it was official that our lives are not in any gang stuff anymore. I kissed him back as a reply and I think he wanted more than just a kiss, if you catch my drift. I stopped him, just in time before he took off his boxers. I can't blame him; it's his hormones! When I told him to stop, he made a smart comment, "What? You don't want this, eh? Because I know you do, hehe." "O god, yeah, sure I want it! Yes, give it to me Jesse! Give me the pleasures of life and love," I snapped back. Then he looked at me confused and I just pushed him back and giggled. What a blond! I went to my room and changed. When I was done, I went into Jesse's room to find him looking for a shirt. I came up to him from behind and hugged him. Hehe, I bet I turned him on. Haha, he turned around and he gave me this wonderful kiss. Well, I helped him look for a shirt and we finally found this bluish shirt. It was kinda worn though. Then we got out of the house and went to Chris' apartment in half an hour. Jesse had the keys and he opened the door. Holy crap, what did we see! Chris was inn the middle of the room, kissing this other guy! A guy! Not a girl, but a guy! Jesse and I thought we were both hallucinating and so we closed the door and opened it again. Then we saw Chris and the other dude straighten out themselves. That was really weird! So I asked if Evelyn was here, and Chris told me she was still sleeping. I went into her bedroom and said, "Frankie Muniz." Then she shot up and said, "Where?" Haha, that was funny. Well, Evelyn got ready in the bathroom and then she walked back into her room. Here's our convo: E=Evelyn, S=Me! S-Did you see that guy out there? E-Hmm, yea, I wonder who he is. S-Haha, if you want my guess, then you really don't want it. E-Why? S-Because it's not exactly logical, but it's still possible. E-Well, then tell me! S-Nah. E-You suck. S-Yepp, I sure do. We walked out and we saw the three guys talking. I finally got close enough to see who the freak it was! It was fucking Brett! Remember, Jesse's ex-best friend. Well, apparently they made up. They were laughing and I really did not want to bother them. We all did the intros and so on and so forth. Brett was gone shortly after and then Chris, Evelyn, Jesse, and I went to the hospital. We went to our friends' room and saw that they were wearing their street clothes. They all told us that they were getting out today! What a surprise! Well, we took them out for lunch as a celebration, but first we totally had to go to the mall! When we were in Sam Goody's, I saw a girl eyeing Jesse. And ahem, Jesse was checking her out too. Hello?! What happened to the center of attention?! Well, whatever. I went to the other side of the store to look at some stuff. We all met up at the registers and bought our stuff. Then when I took Jesse's arm, he looked back and winked. Hmm. Well, we went to the mall food court to eat and it was pretty filling. We went our separate ways after the mall thing and when Jesse and I got home, I was exhausted from shopping! I just collapsed on the couch and took a nap. When I woke up, it was already 7 PM! So I got up and looked around for Jesse. Well, he was nowhere to be found downstairs, but I did find him upstairs. He was jogging some things on a piece of paper. Hmm, probably just writing more lyrics. When I knocked on his door, he looked up. He had this smile that could just last forever in my head. Then he went back to his writing. I walked over to him and I asked him what he was working on. He told me just some stuff. O yeah, very descriptive, Jesse! I gave him a kiss on his forehead and went off into my room. I grabbed the phone and dialed up Evelyn's phone number. After two rings, someone finally picked up. Here's the convo: C=Chris, E=Evelyn, S=Me! C-Hello? S-Hey Chris, is Evelyn there? C-Yea, hold on for a sec. ........... E-Hello? S-Hey Evelyn! What's up? E-Nothing. So why did you call up again? S-OK, remember how I said today why Brett was there at your house and my guess is so illogical? E-Yeah. S-Well, I'm going to tell you, but you're gonna crack up laughing! E-OK, well, then tell! S-Iight, like today, when Jesse opened the door, we both thought that Chris was kissing Brett! Haha! E-Ooook. That's not right. S-Yeah, I know. But what's weird is that Jesse and I thought we saw the same thing. Hehe, must be a psychic thing or something. E-Probably, who knows? But Chris could never be like that. It's like, then how can he attract so many girls if he's gay? Nah, no way. S-Guess you're right. But still, I don't know. E-Well, I gotta go now. Bye. S-Bye. Peculiar. Well, anyways, I got kind of bored. I walked out of my room and went downstairs. I got a light jacket and went out the front door. I took a walk around the neighborhood for a while just to think. Hmm, so many things were going on in life. Well, after a while, I went back to the house and put back my jacket. I heard some chattering upstairs so I went upstairs. It was coming from Jesse's room. I opened his door and saw him on the phone. When he saw me, he quickly said to that mysterious person and really had a guilty face on. Well, something's up. Here's the convo: J=Jesse, S=Me! S-Hey, what's up? J-Uh, nothing. What's up, baby? S-*Smiles* Now you know that I know that something's up because that was a pretty fast goodbye. J-I'm telling you, nothing is out of place. S-Sure.Now for real, tell me! J-Absolutely nothing! S-Do you swear to god that there's nothing you're hiding? J-Yeah. Now when have I been dishonest? S-You don't want me to list, ok. Haha. J-Just nothing. Why don't you go to sleep? S-Aw, and end today? I don't wanna be away from you. J-But I'm just next door! S-Well, yea, but that's far enough. J-Just sleep. S-Ok. Then he kissed me on the cheek. I kissed him back on the lips. Hey, can I resist? Hell no! I walked to my room and closed the door. I changed my clothes and got into my covers. Yay, warmness. Now, it was the next morning. A new day of fun! I changed and went downstairs. Jesse wasn't awake yet. O well. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with milk and cereal. I ate it in the kitchen and then put the bowl in the sink. I looked at the time and it was 11:30 AM. Hehe, ate breakfast at lunchtime. I called Evelyn up and here's our convo: E-Evelyn, S=Me! *Ring* *Ring* E-Hello? S-Hey! What's up? E-Nothing. S-Do you wanna go chill at the mall later with Jesse and Chris? E-Sure, but Chris won't be able to go. S-Why not? E-Because he has this meeting of some sort. S-Oh. O well, don't let him spoil our fun! E-Yeah. S-Well, I have to go wake up Jesse now! He's so lazy. E-That he is. Laters. S-Bye bye. So I hung up the phone and headed upstairs. I peeked inside Jesse's room and saw him like half hanging from his bed, if you get what I mean. Haha, looked kind of like how kids sleep. I sat near him and shook him. He woke up slowly and just smiled at me when he saw me. I kissed his forehead and then he gave me a hug. I'm telling, this should be a daily routine! I left his room for him to change. I went downstairs to watch some TV. When he was done, he joined up with me. I told him that we had to go over to Chris' place. So Jesse grabbed our jackets, just in case, and locked the door when we were out. We went to the train station and bought two tickets. Soon after, we walked over to Chris' place. Evelyn was already ready and waiting. Oops. So we headed to Manhattan mall. First, we went to the food court because Jesse and Evelyn were starving. Haha! Well, stupid me, I ate breakfast at lunch! So I wasn't hungry. Next, we went to Old Navy. I'm sure Jesse didn't mind shopping with us, being that he was talking on his cell for like most of the time! Mysterious person on the other line. Anyways, when we were done shopping at that store, Evelyn and I had to go to the bathroom! On the way there, Jesse, Evelyn, and I saw an unusual scene again! Take a wild guess at what we saw. Yep, Chris and Brett. Then we hid behind a wall and spied on them. Sorry if we're invading Chris' privacy but we were just curious! You know what's like so really cool?! Evelyn could read lips! Haha, amazing! So Evelyn was seeing what they were talking about. It was just the common chatter. We were about to leave when we saw them kiss! I knew it! I was not hallucinating! Evelyn's jaw dropped so fast. Then tears were swelling up in her eyes. She was hurting. I stared back at Jesse and then back to Evelyn again. I asked her if she was all right. But she just ignored me and went over to those two guys. Um, the two were so busy kissing that I guess, they didn't see Evelyn coming. Then she screamed Chris' name and he popped up. She slapped him across the face and stomped off. By then, Jesse and I were already behind Evelyn's back. Then Chris chased after Evelyn and then I stared at Brett. I shook my head in disapproval and chased after Evelyn and Chris. Jesse stayed at the mall and yelling at Brett. Evelyn and Chris finally stopped after a block of walking. I tried to settle it down, but they kept feuding. Evelyn was constantly crying. Chris tried to hug her but it was no use. Can anything else get any worse?! Evelyn, then, was walking to the direction of Chris' apartment and of course, Chris was right behind her. I didn't follow. It was no use. I started back to the mall, and I found Jesse and Brett just sitting there. I gave Brett an evil stare. I knew that he was still trouble, no matter how long he's been on "good behavior." I just grabbed Jesse's arm and we went out of the mall. We headed toward the hospital and soon, we were in the building. We went into our friends' room and found that the beds were all clean and no one were in them. We went to ask a nurse about this and she said that they had checked out this morning. Ok, so we decided to go to Greg's house. We exited the hospital and went down into a subway station. Jesse and I hopped onto a subway and were on the way to Greg's house. Pretty soon, we were in Greg's town and walked to his house. Jesse rang his doorbell and no one answered. Alright. Yet again, Jesse had the keys. He turned the doorknob and went into the house. We searched for him in the first floor and no one was there. So, both of us went upstairs and we were at Greg's bedroom door. I opened the door and o god! Greg had not changed one bit! Jesse and I saw a couple, which included Greg and Christina, making out on his bed! I mean, like kissing and ick! Is it just me or do just people not ever change?! Greg heard us opened the door and quickly tried to straighten out his shirt and stuff. Christina just had a sly look on her face. Ugh, now I remember why I despise her so much. Just then, Jesse's cell ran and he answered it. He walked off leaving me in shock! Like, hello?! So, I was just standing there and made some, well, smart remarks on them. Hey, you can't blame me! Then I asked them why they didn't tell us that they came out. They just shrugged. O yea, what great friends they are. Well, I left them by themselves to get all straightened out and stuff. I went downstairs to find Jesse sitting on the couch talking. Ok, now I was pretty pissed. Who the frick was this person? Then Jesse saw me and said to that mystery person, "Gotta go babe. Bye!" I had a pretty angry face on. Jesse looked a little, no wait really, worried. Here's the convo: J=Jesse, S=Me! J-Um, hi? S-Yea, ok, who was that? J-Just a friend. S-Right, then why did you leave there? J-Where? S-Upstairs! J-O, about that. Sorry. S-Was that call that important? J-Yea, I guess. S-Well, then ok, I forgive you. J-Thanks. S-Yea. Now give me a hug before I get mad again. J-Don't be mad, be glad! S-O gawd. ::rolls eyes:: Jesse gave me a hug and gave me a gentle kiss. Greg and Christina were already downstairs and saw us being all lovy dovy and crap. Greg snapped, "So who's the gross one now?" "Shut up," said I. So Jesse and I bid our farewells to Greg and Christina. Jesse and I went to the train station and bought some tickets back to his house. Later, we arrived at his house and went to bed. It was a very tiring day. In the middle of the night, I heard some creaking going outside. I got out of bed and opened the door. Then I heard giggles coming from downstairs, in the living room. I tiptoed down the stairs and saw a girl along with Jesse! They were drinking some champagne (ooo, under-aged drinking) and they had grapes! Then the girl turned her head and do you know who she was?! Remember that girl that was checking out Jess in the mall? Yeah! And you know what? I bet she was that mystery person that kept calling Jesse! Just then, I saw Jesse kiss that girl! Then he said, "I love you Laura. You're so great." "O, I love you too. I can't believe you're still dating that Asian chick," said that slut, Laura. "Eh, she's not bad. Except I'm gonna break it off with her soon, just don't know how," said the cheater, Jesse. Then the whore, Laura said, "O, I know! You can just kick her out! That'd be a good way!" "No, I can't. She's not a bad person. And I still want her to be my best friend! I don't know," said the idiot, Jesse! O my god, I could not take it anymore. I bursted out of my hiding spot and said, "Well, Jesse, I know who you are now! You're lying, bigheaded dick!" Laura and Jesse stared at me with shock. I ran up the stairs, into my bedroom, slammed the door, and laid crying next to the door. Jesse ran up the stairs and knocked. I told him to fuck off. He pleaded to not be mad at him. What?! Is he fricken nuts?! He cheated on me! He lied to me! No, I can't ever trust him again. Then I heard Laura say, "O, just leave that brat there. You don't need her. You have me, the lovely Laura!" "No, I do need her! She.she.she, I just need her," yelled Jesse. After a while, Jesse gave up and said bye to Laura. Jesse walked past my door and said quietly, "I am sorry and I do care for. I just hope that you forgive me." I began to cry again. Life was being to become like hell. 


	20. Chapter 20: Goodbye to the Best of Best...

Chapter 20: Goodbye to the best of best life.  
  
The next morning, I woke up extra early and called all my friends that I was going back home. They asked why, and I gave them the truth. If he truly is saying he needs me, well, he doesn't need me here, next to him anymore. I am just another fan. Or was. I packed up and grabbed my stuff downstairs. I just had to make one more phone call, to Jesse's parents. But Jesse came up from behind me and somehow, I guess, read my mind. "I already called my parents," said he. "Well, what did they say," I asked sternly. Jesse replied, "They're just disappointed in me. I don't know." I said weakly, "O." I grabbed the phone again to buy a train ticket. The person said that the next train would be at 2 PM. I bought that ticket and hung up. I sat on a chair at a table and Jesse sat next to me. We said nothing to each other for the next 30 minutes. Finally, Jesse spoke up. Here's the convo: J=Jesse, S=Me! J-Scarlet, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! S-Well, you did. J-But can you at least not be mad at me? S-Wish I could. But I can't. J-Do you forgive me? S-Jesse, look at this situation! Do you actually think I would forgive you?! J-Well, I don't know. I'm not you. S-No, you're not, but just, o my god, just no! J-I still like you a lot. S-Well, I don't. J-I'm so sorry. But please, can you at least stay for the rest of the summer? S-Well, I'm sorry too, but I can't. J-Yes you can. S-No! I don't want to be near you at all! You're just a liar! Just then, Matt came in and I got up and Matt hugged me. Jacky tried to calm me down and tried to not make me cry. They kept on saying, "It'll be ok." Jacky and Matt gave a disappointing look at Jesse. A little later, the rest of the 6 people came. They talked to me and then to Jesse. Of course, they yelled at him. I didn't care much about Jesse anymore. He broke my heart. He deserves it. It was getting to be 1:30 PM. All of us drove to the station. Well, my train was going to leave anytime then. I said bye to all of them. And then it was finally Jesse's turn to say bye. The train blew its horn and I said that I needed to go now. But Jesse grabbed me, hugged me, and gave me the kindest kiss ever. We stared into each other's eyes. Then the train blew its horn again. I ran into the train and grabbed my seat. I stared out the window and saw my friends. The train started to move and Jesse still kept trying to get a site of me. Pretty soon, he started to run. But when he ran out of running space, I waved goodbye. That was the end of the life that was suppose to be destiny. Goodbye Jesse McCartney. 


End file.
